


Farmer's Son

by Plas95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Death, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBT, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!louis, Sex Slave, larry stylinson - Freeform, pregnant!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry desperately needed a summer job. He's tried everything and everywhere, no one was hiring. No one who needed an indoor employee anyways. So, Harry settled for an outdoor job as a farm hand on the Tomlinson farm. Harry wasn't too fond of that job, but his mind was soon changed when he saw the farmer's son. The plowing and cutting grass, the feeding of the animals and cleaning after them didn't seem much of a chore when he was able to see that beautiful boy. Louis was his name. Harry had learned that Louis was fresh out of high school and snuck out of the house late at night to party and back in before anyone woke up. Harry knew that something about Louis was special, but what? He didn't know. But Harry did know that he had to have Louis, despite Mr. Tomlinson's main rule: stay away from his children. </p><p> </p><p> Warnings: </p><p>Rated 'R' for sex scenes.</p><p>A lot of sex scenes, some may be considered rape.</p><p>BDSM/Sex slavery/mpreg </p><p>Two different endings after chapter four. </p><p>I had gotten this story idea from a roleplay I am doing with someone. :) I am going by almost what we are going by on the roleplay, but I am changing some things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry whistled, wolf whistled, when he saw Louis sitting on the porch. Louis rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Harry took that as a sign to go and talk to the teen. "Hey, beautiful." Harry greeted Louis as he walked up closer to Louis. Louis just rolled his eyes and looked up from his phone, up to the older lad.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Louis told Harry, knowing his father's rules about him talking to the hired help. And Louis didn't want to get himself into any trouble. He couldn't do anything if he was in trouble.

Harry chuckled and sat down next to Louis. Harry knew that he had a limited amount of time before Mr. Tomlinson and his wife and daughters came back from the store and Harry wanted to have a chat with this beauty. "We all do things we aren't supposed to do." Harry told Louis, talking about how Louis snuck out almost every night. Louis just rolled his eyes and typed away on his cellphone.

Yeah, Louis snuck out a lot, big deal. Louis hasn't gotten caught sneaking out and he won't get caught, he knew it.

"So, what's your name, babe?" Harry asked as he looked up at Louis, a smirk on Harry's face as he looked the younger lad up and down. Harry, of course, already knew Louis's name. He just wanted Louis to talk to him.

"After you treating me like you did, like I was a dog, you expect me to tell you my name?" Louis asked, completely baffled and disgusted. How could someone treat someone like an animal expect to be treated nicely? Not happening, not at all.

"Awe, come on, babe. I was just messing with you." Harry told Louis as he gave the younger lad's thigh a squeeze.  "I'm Harry, by the way." Harry introduced himself, a lot nicer than he previously was speaking.

Louis just nodded and looked down at Harry's hand before he picked it up and dropped it off of his lap. "Louis." He simply told Harry. 

~.~

"Come on, Harry, we've gotta get this roof finished." Mark told Harry as he climbed back up the roof. "There's a nasty storm coming and I want the roof to be finished." Mark explained.

At about nine o'clock that night, there was supposed to be a storm coming in. It wasn't supposed to be bad, but Mark just wanted his roof fixed before it got there because he knew that the weather men weren't always truthful about the weather. 

Harry nodded and chuckled as he watched Mark climb up the ladder. "We still have a bit to do, sir. But, we can do it." Harry promised as he went back to work, hammering down nails on the roof of the old barn, Mark doing the same over on the other side of the roof.

In the kitchen, Louis was helping his mother cook supper. They were going to have some mashed potatoes, sweet peas, carrots, rolls, and meat loaf. Louis wasn't that fond of meat loaf, but he ate it. Some of it. He didn't eat much, he had a figure to keep.

"Louis, can you go get the table ready?" Jay asked as she opened the oven to check on the meat loaf and rolls. Louis rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Louis didn't know why he had to help with the kitchen. His sisters weren't doing anything. They were playing games or something. But, they did have to clean up after supper, Louis was free to do whatever. So that was good. Louis hated cleaning.

"Sure." He mumbled as he pulled seven plates down from the cabinet and sat them on the counter before he went to get the napkins and the forks out and placed them on the table where they went.

When he had everything set, minus the drinks, he looked over at his mother. "Food's almost finished. Can you go and get your father? I don't know why he insisted on going up on that roof and helping that boy fix it. Your father is far too old to be climbing that daggum ladder and hammering some nails into some wood or whatever. He could fall and break something!" Jay ranted.

Louis laughed at his mother, and mentally agreed with her. Louis's father was way too old to be doing things like that and Louis knew that his father would be complaining about it in the morning. He always complained about how sore he was after he did some manual labor like that.

"I'll be back with him." Louis told his mother as he moved a fork around a bit then walked over to go and get shoes on. He didn't want to go outside barefoot. He did that once and had to get stitches in his foot because he stepped on a nail and it scrapped all over his foot. It was truly nasty.

"Dad!" Louis screamed as he walked around outside. Louis didn't like being outside, especially when it was getting closer to night time. He hated the bugs and stuff that was out and buzzing around. Louis only liked it when he was at a party or a bonfire that had hot guys and alcohol.

"Dad! Mom said come inside! It's time to eat!" Louis called out when he finally got his father's attention.

"You go on, sir. I'll finish up." Harry told Mark as he looked over at the older man. It was starting to get dark and Harry knew that he had to be finished soon. The storm was coming and they still had about half of the roof to do. Harry could do it, though. He could push himself to do it.

"Thanks, Harry." Mark told Harry as he placed his hammer and nails in the toolbox that he had brought up. "Just do as much as you can. Then come on in and get something to eat." Mark told Harry. "You haven't eaten since lunch and I'm having you stay late, you need to eat." Mark explained.

Harry nodded and looked back at the sky. "Yes, sir." He told Mark. Harry wasn't going to eat anything, though. He didn't want to intrude in someone else's home like that. He wasn't that type of person. He wanted to stay good with his boss, he didn't want to get fired. He needed this job. He needed the money.

 

The storm had come a lot quicker than it was supposed to, and it was a lot stronger than it was supposed to be, like Mark had predicted, but Harry carried on. He worked through the gusting winds and the lightening and the thunder until he was completely finished. By that time, the rain began. It was just a slow rain, but it was going to get heavier soon.

Harry packed up his tools and remaining supplies before he climbed down the ladder and put things inside of the barn, then made sure that the animals were where they were supposed to be. By the time he was completely finished, it was pouring down rain and he needed to get home to his flat where he and his flat mate lived. But, he told Mr. Tomlinson that he would tell him when he was finished.

Before Harry even knocked on the door, he was being pulled in by Jay, Mr. Tomlinson's wife. "Harry! Boy! We thought you left already!" Jay exclaimed as she looked at the boy.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, ma'am. I finished the roof like I told Mr. Tomlinson I would." Harry explained.

"Oh, thank you. But you shouldn't have. It's getting worse out there and it's not going to get better any time soon." She explained.

"Well, I better be getting on home, ma'am." Harry told her as he nodded.

Jay shook her head and opened her mouth before closing it as she heard the weather radio go off.

_"The national weather service has indicated large hail and winds gusting up to fifty miles per hour. There has been a tornado spotted forty miles away south east of Doncaster, traveling North West towards Doncaster. Those in the area and surround areas need to be in their safe areas, whether it be a hallway or a storm shelter. Do not go out on the roads, it is not safe. If you live in a mobile home, get somewhere safe as soon as possible. And if you are in a multiple floor home, get to the lowest floor or the basement as soon as possible. And stay tuned for more updates."_

"See, you aren't going anywhere, Harry." Jay told Harry after the weather radio beeped again, signaling that the report was over for the moment.

Harry sighed and nodded before he took his own phone out of his pocket and sent a text to his flat mate, telling him that he was safe and that he needed to go find somewhere safe as well before he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Anything I can help with?" Harry asked Jay. 

"Yeah, can you go into the kitchen and help Louis?" She asked, pointing where the kitchen was. "I need to go and finish helping the girls. We need to be in the storm shelter as soon as possible." Jay told Harry, who nodded and went straight to the kitchen where Louis was.

Louis looked like he was going to have a panics attack as he put cans and water into plastic containers. Harry almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Hey, your mom told me to help you." Harry told Louis as he walked closer to Louis. "So, what do you need help with?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Louis quickly wiped his eyes when he heard Harry's voice and took a deep breath. "Um, can you just put the rest of the water into that container? I'll finish with the food." Louis told Harry.

Louis and his family always had made containers of needed things for when they had to go down into the storm shelter. They did that for many reasons. Who knows how long they will be down in the shelter? They could get stuck down there and die or something like that. It was just for safety and obvious reasons that they had these containers.

Louis was always in charge of the food and water while his sisters were in charge of getting the blankets, pillows and clothes ready. They also had to go down and clean the storm shelter at least once a month and make sure that the solar powered electricity worked down there.

"Come on! We need to get a move on! The storms are getting closer!" Mark yelled as he walked through the house with flash lights and jackets in his hands. He tossed two jackets into the kitchen for Harry and Louis before he went to give his wife her jacket.

"Take the waters out, please. I'll get the food." Louis told Harry as they slipped the jackets on.

Harry nodded as he zipped up his jacket, then he picked up the containers of water. It was heavy, a lot heavier than it looked and it was obvious that Harry was given the container that was the heaviest and Louis took the lightest. Harry didn't mind. 

When Harry and Louis walked outside with everyone else, the wind was gusting faster than ever and it was thundering and lightening really bad. The rain hurt like a bitch, as well it was painful to even walk in the rain. 

"Come on, boys!" Mark yelled as he held the storm shelter door open for them to go inside. Louis quickly ran into the room, Harry close behind him. When Mark shut and locked the door from the inside, Louis immediately went over to his cot and sat down, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Louis had to distract himself from the weather outside. Any type of weather where it rained or sprinkled, Louis would have panic attacks. He had good reasons to, though. 

When Louis was five, his parents let him have a sleep over with his best friend. They slept in the living room, in one of those small, indoor children's tents. That night was the worst night of Louis's life. Well, it was tied for first with another night that is the main reason why Mark didn't want any of his workers near his children. Louis didn't like thinking about either time. Both were equally horrible moments in his life. 

"Harry, I know you must be hungry." Jay told Harry as she turned the light on, lighting the entire room up. "There are some sandwiches and things in one of those containers you and Louis brought in here." She told the farm hand.

Harry just shook his head and sat down in the floor, away from everyone else. "I'm not hungry, but thank you." Harry told Jay as he smiled a small smile at her.

 

Soon, gushing, loud, roaring noises could be heard from outside. The solar powered lights flickered and the girls, Mr. Tomlinson, and Mrs. Tomlinson were all laying in their cots, falling asleep. The storms didn't seem to bother them as much as it did Louis. They didn't even seem to be affected by the damaging storm that was happening just outside that concrete door.

Louis slowly got up and turned the lights off, trying his best to ignore Harry and the storm. As soon as Louis turned the lights off, there was a noise, so loud and Louis knew what it was. A tornado. That sound scared Louis so badly that he jumped and threw his phone at the floor in freight, his phone's battery falling out of it as it bounced on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he turned the flash light of his phone on and shown the light near Louis so he could pick his phone up. 

"No." Louis honestly told Harry as he put the battery back into his phone and turned it back on as he walked over to his cot.

"Wanna talk about it?" Harry asked.

"No." Louis quickly told Harry.

Harry sighed and stood up, going to get him something to eat from the containers. He was starving. All he had that day was a single sandwich and a bottle of water. That wasn't much to eat. 

"Can you cuddle with me?" Louis quietly asked as the noises outside grew louder and louder. Louis was terrified. He was always alone when these storms came up, but he needed someone to hold him. He needed someone who would be there for him, even if it was just for a little while. Louis needed a distraction.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yeah, just let me get something to eat, okay?" He asked as he went to the container that Louis had brought in. "There are sandwiches, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Peanut butter. There are also some crackers and some canned foods and some candy." Louis told Harry as he cuddled up into his blanket and looked over at Harry. Harry was good looking, but the way he treated Louis a few days ago when they first met made Louis so mad. 

Harry grabbed himself a sandwich and then a bottle of water before he made his way over to Louis and sat down on the cot next to the, obviously scared, younger man. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis's waist and Louis cuddled up into Harry's side as Harry ate, Louis was just trying to forget about the storms and the past.

When Harry finished eating, he laid down with Louis, holding him close as the younger lad shook violently in Harry's arms. 

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Harry asked.

Louis just shook his head and buried his nose into Harry's chest.

"Wanna talk about something?" Harry asked as he rubbed Louis's back under the covers.

Louis sniffled and nodded as he looked up at Harry, resting his chin on Harry's broad, muscular chest. "Yeah, did, um, did you call your parents and tell them that you're okay? Or do you not even live with your parents?" Louis asked.

"I sent my flat mate a text, telling him that I was okay. My parents live a few hours away." Harry told Louis. Louis nodded and closed his eyes as he laid his head on Harry’s chest once again.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just listening to the rain outside. Well, Harry was listening to the rain, Louis was trying to ignore it. 

"Have you ever had sex with other people in the room? Like, while they were sleeping?" Louis quietly asked as he looked back up at Harry. Louis really couldn’t see Harry since it was dark, but he looked in Harry's general direction.

"Um, no?" Harry whispered back to Louis. Harry didn't know where those questions came from, or where they were going. But, to be fair, Louis didn't know either. Louis was just being curious. He wanted to know more about Harry, and that was the only thing that popped up in his head.

"I have." Louis whispered. "My family and I went camping, and they let me bring a friend. He and I ended up fucking in the tent while everyone else was sleeping. It was fun, but hard for me to keep quiet." Louis whispered. 

Harry just nodded and moved his hands down Louis's back some. "Hmm." He hummed. "So, you were fucked in the same tent where your family was sleeping?" He asked.

"Yeah." Louis whispered.

"And they didn't find out?"

"Nope. Only three people know. Me" Louis whispered as he pointed to himself. "My friend. And you." He whispered, pointing at Harry's chest. 

Harry hummed and gave Louis's bum a squeeze. "And are you wanting to see if you can keep quiet again?" Harry asked as he began to massage Louis's bum, moving his hands so they were inside of Louis's pants.

Louis wasn't insinuating that he and Harry do this, but Louis hasn't been fucked in a while and he was getting desperate. Besides, this would be a good way to distract himself from the storm and his memories.

"Yes." Louis whispered, "Do you have any condoms?" He asked. Louis has never had sex without the other person wearing protection. Louis was worried about getting a disease or something from the other guy.

"No." Harry told Louis. "But I'm clean." He promised as he quietly flipped the two of them over so that he was on top of Louis and Louis was under him.

"Kay." Louis whispered before Harry's lips were on his own. 

Louis brought his arms around Harry's neck and grabbed fist fulls of Harry’s hair as the kiss heated quickly.

Harry reached down to Louis's pants and quickly unbuttoned the buttons and pulled the pants, and Louis's boxers, down some, just enough so he could get in between Louis's pants. Harry was intending for this to be a quick, quiet fuck. There was absolutely no need in having their clothes all taken off.

Louis moaned into Harrys mouth as Harry unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them down, as well as his underwear, just enough so his cock was out. Harry leaned down on Louis's chest and grabbed both of their hardening members in his hands and began to stroke them both until they were as hard as they could be.

"No time for prep, that okay?" Harry asked as he rubbed his hard member against Louis's. Louis just nodded and spread his legs even more so Harry could fit in between them easier, so this fuck would be easier and quicker.

"Just hurry." Was all Louis told Harry.

Harry took no time at all to use the spit on his hands and his precum to lube himself up before he slowly slipped inside of Louis's tight heat.

Louis moaned lowly as Harry's lips made their way down Louis's neck. 

"Gotta stay quiet." Harry whispered as he pushed himself deeper inside Louis's body. Louis was so tight, Harry almost came right then and there.

"Yeah, yeah." Louis whispered as he pulled Harry's hair. 

When Harry was completely inside of Louis, he waited a moment before he began to thrust in Louis. The old cot creaked and Harry hoped that they wouldn't get caught. His job as on the line and he needed the money more than anything.

Louis brought his hand up to his mouth and bit his fist so he wouldn't scream. Harry was the best so far, and Louis has been with a lot of guys. Louis didn't know if it was just because he was desperate for someone's cock or if Harry was really just good. 

Harry began to suck and nibble at Louis's neck, leaving some bruises on Louis that Louis would have to hide with his make up or something like that.

"So tight." Harry whispered against Louis's skin as he reached in between the two of them and fisted Louis's member and began to jerk him off in rhythm of his sloppy, quick thrusts.

Soon, Louis felt that familiar heat coiling in his lower abdomen and he knew that he would be releasing soon. Louis could feel that Harry was getting close as well. Harry's cock was twitching inside of Louis as Louis's hole clenched around Harry.

"I'm close." Louis whispered against his own fist.

"Me too." Harry mumbled before he came into Louis, Louis cumming shortly after Harry.

 

"Did that distract you enough from the storm?" Harry quietly asked as he cleaned Louis off with the wipe that was in the first aid kit. Harry had already cleaned himself off, he was working on cleaning Louis off. Louis was like a pile of jello after he had came. His body didn't seem to want to move at all.

"Yeah." Louis whispered as he closed his eyes. "Cuddle with me?" He asked as he opened his arms. 

Harry laughed and put the wipe in his pants pocket before he put Louis's boxers and pants on. "Okay, okay." He whispered. Harry wasn't the type to cuddle after sex, but he and Louis couldn't go anywhere, so, why not? They had a nice, little fuck and Harry really didn't want to have to sleep on the floor. 

Harry laid down next to Louis, pulling the obviously tired lad up to his chest and covering them up before they both fell asleep. 

 

 

~.~

 

 

"Mark, you know Louis gets scared. That's all that happened." Jay told Mark as they got everything ready to leave. The storm was over and Mark needed to go and check the damages out. But when he woke up and saw his son and the man, who he had hired to help around the farm and told to stay away from his children, cuddled up together in bed, he was beyond pissed. He looked as if he could kill.

"That better be all." Mark growled as he slammed the storm shelter door wide open, startling Harry and Louis awake and making Harry fall onto the floor from being so startled.

"Ouch." Harry mumbled as he rubbed his bum.

Louis just laughed tiredly as he tried to calm his breathing, his heat rate went sky high when his father scared him.

"Haha! You have to work!" Louis laughed as he sat up, trying his best not to wince. Louis's mother gave him a look, saying that she knew what had happened, or that something had happened. Louis just shrugged it off and stretched his body.

"Come on, Harry. Away from my kids." Mark told Harry as he motioned for Harry to go outside with him.

"You two be careful out there. The kids and I will get everything put up and start on breakfast." Jay told Mark as she placed a kiss on Mark's lips. Harry winked over at Louis before he and Mark left the storm shelter to go out and check on all of the damages.

 

~.~

 

Every week since that incident in the storm shelter, Harry and Louis would sneak around and have a quickie when Mark and the women went shopping. They never cuddled afterwards, Harry just got dressed and went back to work, whereas Louis went to shower and went back to bed.

Louis had begun getting sick about three weeks after that damaging storm, which thankfully only damaged the pasture and not the buildings or animals. Louis didn't tell anyone about his sickness because he just thought of it as a summer cold or a summer flu or maybe even food poisoning. He didn't think much of it.

Many things would get Louis sick. Like, the smell of certain things or just hearing something. And he has gotten a bit hornier. And fatter as well. He's gained five pounds within a month and he didn't know how or why. He's been throwing everything he eats up. But again, he didn't think anything of it.

Louis would get so sick that he wouldn't even go out and party anymore because he was throwing up or too tired to move.

 

It was Friday, the day that everyone went into town to get things that they needed, leaving Louis at home to watch over the hired help. And like the past five weeks, Harry came into the house and smiled at Louis before they both went up to Louis's bedroom. 

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Louis asked as Harry kissed down his neck.

"Hmm." Harry hummed against Louis's skin.

"Am I getting fat?" He asked.

Harry looked up at Louis, confused. "No, you're gorgeous." Harry honestly told Louis. Louis was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous. 

"Okay." He whispered before he opened his legs wider for Harry.

And like the past five weeks, Harry fucked Louis nice and hard before he got up and put his clothes on. Louis knew that Harry had to leave so he could get back to work, but Louis didn't like that he was left alone after sex. He felt like he was just being used as a toy all over again and it hurt.

"Have fun at work." Louis whispered to Harry as he looked over at the taller, older lad, who was fixing his hair.

"Have fun inside." Harry laughed, sending Louis a wink before he left the room, leaving Louis naked and alone on the bed.

 

"Louis, honey?" Jay called as she walked down the hallways. She came home and heard someone throwing up in the bathroom. That wasn't something that she wanted to hear. Jay hated seeing her kids sick. 

"I'm fine, mom." Louis told her as he wiped his face with some tissue and threw it in the toilet, flushing it down.

Jay walked up to the bathroom and kneeled beside Louis as he leaned back against the wall.

"Babe, are you sure? How long have you been sick?" She asked.

Louis just shrugged and rubbed his stomach. He didn't feel like talking about it.

"A week or two." He mumbled. 

Jay sighed and rubbed Louis's side. "I'll set you up a doctor's appointment." She told Louis, not giving him much of a choice in the matter.

 

 

~.~

 

 

Six weeks. Louis was six weeks pregnant and he was terrified. His father was pissed and his mother was worried. Mark had made the decision that Louis would be getting an abortion and had the abortion scheduled for the next week, that was the only time that the doctor had available. 

The doctor felt bad for Louis, Louis didn't even get a say in whether or not he could keep his baby. But the doctor couldn't say or do anything about it.

"Who is it?" Mark asked, once again, as they walked to the car. Mark had asked multiple times who the father of the baby was, but Louis hasn't told.

"Is it Harry's?" Mark asked, narrowing his eyes at Louis.

"NO! Dad! It's not! I told you, I snuck off to a party and I don't know who the father is!" Louis lied to his father. Louis didn't want anything to happen to Harry. Harry wasn’t even going to find out about the baby. Harry was off of work for the week and Louis wouldn't be having the child anyways.

The car ride was silent, no one spoke. Louis just cried. Mark was pissed and Jay was just silent. 

When they got home, Mark locked Louis in his room after ripping the ultrasound up into four pieces. Louis cried as his father did so. He never thought that his father would be so cruel. That ultrasound was all Louis would ever have of his child and it was ruined. Lottie, thankfully, slipped him some tape when she was bringing him his food so he could fix the torn picture.

Louis just stayed in his room and cried as he held onto his stomach and the pieced together ultrasound picture.

 

The day Harry arrived back to work, he was given dirty looks from all of the other workers and he didn't know why. He just ignored them and went to do his work when he heard a gun cock behind him.

"You!" Mark yelled as he held his gun in his hand, pointing at Harry with finger.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked as he placed the hay in the stall. 

"Get the hell off of my property! NOW!" He exclaimed. 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Mark. "Sir? What did I do? Is it because I took last week off? Mrs. Tomlinson said that it was okay?" Harry asked.

Mark narrowed his eyes and took the gun off of safety. "I said LEAVE!" Mark screamed and shot at the wall behind Harry's head.

"What the fuck, Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry yelled as he ducked his head. 

Jay came running into the barn, wide eyed, and placed her hand on Mark's arm. 

"I know you're upset, honey, but you can't kill him." Jay told Mark, who just shrugged Jay off and pointed the gun at Harry, who was terrified and confused. 

"You have until the count of three." Mark threatened Harry as Louis ran in the barn and grabbed Mark's arm. 

Lottie had let Louis out of his room when she saw her father storm out of the house with his shot gun, she knew that nothing good was going to come out of this. Louis ran when he heard the gun shot.

"Dad!" He screamed, trying to get his father to let go of the gun. Mark just elbowed Louis off of him, his elbow going into Louis's stomach hard, causing Louis to gasp and fall back, and gasping as he held onto his stomach. 

"Mark!" Jay screamed as she bent down to check on Louis, who was crying and holding his stomach. 

Harry, despite his conscious telling him to not, ran over to Louis and bent down to hold him because he was crying hysterically. And that's when the second shot rang and screams, so loud and painful that it sounded like the owners of the voices were dying in the most painful way, were heard throughout the farm. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of some lovely people from ao3, and those who actually read and commented on this story on Wattpad, I have decided to make this a short story or whatever. I’ll be working on this and The Seatbelt Speech series when I have time and inspiration. I'll update my stories when I can and when I know that I won’t just be writing to myself.

 

 

 

_“I cannot believe that you just shot at your son! Our son!” Jay yelled as she took the gun away from Mark. Mark was livid. He would kill. He almost did. He almost took three lives, and if it wasn’t for his wife, he would have._

_  
“I cannot believe that our son, your son, is a whore!” Mark yelled back at Jay._

_Louis just held onto Harry tightly, shaken from his own father shooting at him. Louis almost died! He was almost killed by his own father!_

_“He’s not a whore, Mark!” Jay yelled._

_Mark just rolled his eyes and looked over at Louis and Harry. “You.” He growled, pointing at Louis. “If you want to keep that damned kid, then do it. Just don’t do it in **my** house, on **my** property.”_

_“Mark!” Jay tried to interrupt._

_“And you!” Mark yelled, pointing at Harry. “You get off my property. You both better be gone by the time I get back.” He threatened the two before he shook Jay’s hand off of his shoulder and walked out of the barn, Jay following him._

_Louis just shook in his spot. His father almost killed him. And for what? Louis wanted to keep his baby. Louis didn’t want to murder his child. This was his baby, his little child. This baby was his. He couldn’t kill him or her. He couldn’t and wouldn’t be cruel enough to do something so heartless._

_“Come on, love.” Harry whispered. “You can stay at mine, my flat mate won’t care.” Harry told Louis as they both stood up._

_Louis nodded and looked over at Harry. Louis was still shaking in his boots, literally.  “Okay.” Louis whispered as he looked around. There were other people who worked for his father looking at them. They had all heard most, if not all, of the conversation between the four. They all looked at Louis and Harry with sympathy, but then they just went back to work._

_“Do you need anything from here?” Harry asked as he and Louis walked out of the barn._

_Louis nodded and wiped his eyes, he was crying. “Yeah. Some clothes and some money and my laptop and phone and stuff.” Louis whispered. Louis knew that he wouldn’t be able to get many things, but he was going to get all that he could. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to fit into most of his clothes in a few months. All of Louis’s clothes were already tight on him, he would be getting bigger soon. He wouldn’t be able to fit into anything._

_“Okay, let’s go before your dad gets back.” Harry told Louis as he kissed Louis’s temple._

_And with that, the two parents to be walked into the house that Louis once called home and grabbed as many needed things as they possibly could before they put them in the cab of Harry’s pick-up truck._

All during the drive to Harry’s apartment, Louis’s mind continued to play the resent events. His father nearly killed him. His own mother didn’t do anything, or say anything, when Louis was kicked out. And now, Louis was in the truck that belonged to someone who he didn’t really know, he just had sex with this guy. And Louis was going to move in with him? Louis was really out of his mind.

“Lou… We’re here.” Harry told Louis. It turns out, Louis had been so out of it that they ended up just sitting in Harry’s parking spot at his flat for ten minutes.

“Oh.” Louis whispered as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the truck when Harry did.

Louis grabbed as many things as he possibly could, Harry doing the same, before he and Harry walked up to the door, knocking on it for Harry’s flat mate to open the door.

When the door opened, a big, buff man stood at the door. A wave of smoke came out of the door as well. That smoke sent Louis into a coughing fit as Harry greeted the man.

“Liam, mind helping?” he asked, not really paying much attention to Louis at the moment. Harry was just worried about getting the things inside the house before it got too hot out.

Louis and Harry went inside the flat as Liam went out to the truck to get the things, not knowing why he was doing it.

Once everything was inside, Louis was in the bathroom, throwing up at the smell, Harry and Liam were in the living room, Liam lighting up another joint for him and Harry to smoke. When Liam offered the joint to Harry, he shook his head.

“Man, don’t smoke, Louis’s allergic.” He lied to Liam, who just rolled his eyes and took a hit of the joint as he went to open a window.

“Why is he here anyways?” Liam asked as he blew the smoke out the window.

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked around the room.

“Louis and I are in a relationship.” Harry lied, not hearing Louis walk out of the bathroom. “And we decided that it wanted to take the next step in our relationship and move in together.” Harry lied to Liam as he stood up to go and get himself a can of beer.

“Why are you home so early?” Liam asked as he followed Harry to the kitchen to get himself his own beer, the joint still in his hand. Both men just walked past Louis as they spoke.

“Took the day off.” Harry shrugged.

Liam rolled his eyes, not believing Harry’s story, as he grabbed himself a beer. “Sure, whatever. I’m not stupid, Harry. Just tell me the truth.” Liam told Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at his flat mate and opened his beer, taking a drink of the cold, alcoholic beverage.

“I’m serious, Harry. You brought someone home last night, don’t bullshit me.” Liam told Harry.

“Dude, just don’t, okay? I told you the truth. And don’t tell Louis that I’ve been cheating, yeah?” Harry asked as he raised his eyebrow at Liam, who rolled his eyes in return. Harry really thought that Liam’s eyes were going to roll out of his sockets if he kept that up.

 

 

When Louis finally made his entrance, he sat on the couch beside Harry. Harry and Liam were now talking about something random, Louis didn’t know what it was or why they were talking about it. He just sat beside Harry as Harry pulled him closer to his side as they talked.

“I’ll be back.” Liam told the two as his phone rang.

When Liam was gone, Louis looked over at Harry with a scowl on his face. “Boyfriend? We’re taking the next step? Don’t tell him that I cheated? Seriously, Harry?” Louis told Harry, his voice not at a yell, but it wasn’t the normal ‘inside voice’. Louis was pissed that Harry didn’t just tell the other lad that they would be living with the truth. Liam deserved to know, Liam was living here and Louis’s name would be put on the lease if he stayed.

“What? I wasn’t going to tell him the truth, not yet.” Harry told Louis as he took a sip of his beer. Louis just rolled his eyes and scooted away from Harry, Harry rolling his eyes at the action.

“That’s mature.” Harry mumbled to Louis as he took another sip of his drink.

“Oh, really?” Louis asked, sitting up straighter. “And you lying to your flat mate about the reason why I’m here is mature? You ‘cheating’ on me is mature?” Louis asked, his voice getting even louder.

“Just shut up, Louis.” Harry told Louis, rubbing his own temples. “I’ve had a rough day, I was shot at by _your_ father and fired from my job.” Harry told Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head. “So was I! I was kicked out of my home! My baby, our baby, was almost killed!” Louis exclaimed.

“I don’t even know it’s mine.” Harry told Louis. “For all I know, it could be another worker’s baby, or some random guy’s baby.” Harry told Louis.

Louis gasped and slapped Harry across the face, causing Harry to drop his beer on the ground. “Fuck you, asswipe!” Louis screamed, causing Liam to run in the room.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as Harry pulled Louis in for a hug.

“I’m sorry, Louis. This isn’t your fault. He or she’s mine. You’ll be a great momma. I’ll be daddy. I’m sorry, love. I’m sorry. Don’t cry.” Harry whispered as Louis cried into Harry’s chest. Louis just nodded and held onto Harry.

“Guys?” Liam asked again as he looked at his friend and Louis.

“Liam, don’t.” Harry whispered, shaking his head.

“I’m pregnant.” Louis told Liam, as soon as Harry finished speaking. Harry tensed up as Louis spoke, looking over at Liam, who looked pissed.

“Pregnant?” he repeated. Harry just sighed and nodded as he rubbed Louis’s back as he continued to cry.

“Louis, what’s your last name?” Liam asked as he walked over to the two.

“Liam.” Harry whispered. Harry knew that Liam would be even more pissed when he found out that this was his boss’s kid and that this was the reason why he was home early.

“Louis?” Liam asked, totally ignoring Harry.

“Tomlinson.” Louis whispered. And that was when all hell broke loose. Liam was pissed.

“The hell, Harry?! You were fired because you can’t keep your fucking dick in your pants!” Liam exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair. “We can barely afford us! Let alone some pregnant guy!” Liam yelled, pointing at Louis.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get another job! Damn, Liam. We’ll be fine!” Harry exclaimed, letting go of Liam so he could face Liam.

“He’s going on the lease if he’s staying here. He’s going to have to pay his share of the rent, his and that kid’s.” Liam told Harry before he went over and grabbed his coat and put his shoes on.

“I’m serious, Harry. If he stays, he’s paying rent. Half the rent. He’s two people.” Liam told Harry before he walked out of the flat, slamming the door shut in the process.

“I’ll pay for mine and the baby’s part.” Louis whispered, knowing that he had some money. The money that he did have was for doctor’s visits and stuff.

“No, its fine.” Harry whispered as he sat down, pulling Louis onto his lap. “I got it. We’ll be fine. You know that money is for the baby.” Louis whispered as he placed his hand on Louis’s flat stomach. It was flat now, but it wouldn’t be in a few months. “And I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Harry whispered as Louis cuddled into Harry’s chest. Louis just nodded and closed his eyes.

“It’s fine. Can we go to the doctor real quick so we can see the baby before my dad takes my insurance away?” Louis asked.

“Sure.” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’s temple.

 

 

~`~

 

“Louis Tomlinson?” A nurse asked as she looked up from her clipboard.

Louis and Harry both stood up and followed the nurse to the room, them both holding hands.

When Louis and Harry drove from Harry’s flat, Harry repeatedly apologized to Louis for what he said about Louis and the baby as they held hands. Louis kept telling Harry that it was okay, it would be okay.

“The doctor will be with you in a bit.” The nurse told Louis. Since Louis was just in here less than a week ago, they didn’t have anything to do. And Louis just came to see the baby anyways. If they find out that something was wrong, they would go from there and see what to do.

“I’m sorry for what I said.” Harry apologized, again, as soon as the door was shut.

Louis rolled his eyes and looked at Harry from the bed he was laying on. “It’s fine. Stop apologizing, it’s annoying.” Louis mumbled to Harry, causing Harry to apologize once again.

The rest of the wait was silent, thankfully. Harry just held onto Louis’s hand as they waited for the doctor.

Soon, the door opened and the doctor walked inside. “Hello, boys. How are you, Louis?” The doctor asked as she shut the door behind her. “Is there something wrong?” She asked.

Louis shook his head and looked at her. “No, I was just wanting to get more pictures and show Harry before my insurance goes out.” Louis told her.

She nodded and walked over to the ultrasound machine. “Alright. Lift your shirt.” She instructed as she grabbed the gel.

Louis lifted his shirt, as he was told, and closed his eyes as the cold gel hit his stomach.

“That’s our baby?” Harry asked as he looked at the screen with amazement. Seeing the baby on the ultrasound screen made this look so much more realistic. Harry was looking at his baby boy or girl.

“Yeah. About seven weeks now.” The doctor told them as she moved the wand around, taking pictures when the screen was clear. “Now, Louis. We need to talk.” She told Louis as she handed the wand to Louis, letting him move it around some. “I don’t want you to stress. So, if you have a job, I’d advise you to quit or get less hours.” She told Louis.

Louis just nodded, looking at the baby of his on the screen. Louis was excited about his baby. The little squirt was still healthy. It didn’t seem as if the events from earlier had influenced him or her at all. That was perfectly fine with Louis.

“Okay.” Louis told her as he looked at the screen, not really paying any attention to her.

 

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to be parents.” Harry whispered as they drove out of the parking lot. Harry was still in shock of the whole thing. Seeing the baby on the screen made Harry realize that he was really going to have a baby, that none of this was a dream.

Louis nodded and looked over at Harry. “I know, but it’s okay, we’re going to be together. We’ll do this together.” He told Harry as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Together.” Harry promised, not knowing how long ‘together’ would be.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Harry seem like a jerk, but more of jerky Harry to come. :) Haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting and voting/kudosing. I love you all.
> 
> And sorry for this being short. :/
> 
> I’d like at least one comment about this.
> 
> Please tell me of any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some sexual scenes. :) (not edited)

 

 

 

 

Louis still didn’t feel comfortable enough to stay at Liam and Harry’s flat, not in their bedrooms anyways. Louis had come to the conclusion that Liam didn’t like him and he realized that Harry was only letting him stay because of the baby that he was carrying. It hurt, but Louis knew what he was to Harry. He was just a slut.

Louis thought that Harry actually liked him, until the morning after Louis came home with Harry. Louis had fixed Harry a nice, big breakfast, sausage, bacon, gravy, eggs, biscuits, the works. But Harry didn’t get up. When Harry did wake up, it was after noon. Louis didn’t say anything when Harry walked in the kitchen, he just continued to fix himself a sandwich. Louis fixed Harry and Liam both plates of food to eat.

Harry grabbed himself some random noodle shit, not even looking at Louis or the food. “When did you get up?” Harry asked as he shut the refrigerator door. Louis, again ignored Harry’s presence.

It hurt that Harry wasn’t eating what Louis spent time and effort on cooking. Louis didn’t know if it was just his hormones or something messing with him, but it hurt a lot to have what he worked so hard on being ignored. Louis just wanted to do something nice for the people who lived in the flat he was staying in.

“Louis?” Harry asked again. Louis just ignored him and picked up his sandwich and bottle of water, going into the dining room. Harry rolled his eyes and put the noodles in the microwave, after adding some water to the cup, and turned the microwave on.

“Whatever.” Harry mumbled and went to watch his noodles.

 

~`~

 

Things haven’t gotten any better for Louis since that day. Harry had gotten himself another job, but it was hours away. Louis couldn’t get a job because it would possibly harm his baby. Liam has ignored him and Harry was gone all week long. Harry had gotten a job at his step father’s farm and he stayed there on the weekdays, leaving Louis alone with Liam. It sucked, it really did.

Liam still smoked weed in the house and every now and then, when he was home, Harry would as well. Louis tried to go outside and go for a walk when they did that. Louis tried not to complain about many things, he was basically living at the flat for free.

“Lou?” Harry called from the bathroom. It was a weekend, Louis was about three months pregnant now, and Harry was home.

“Yeah?” Louis called from the kitchen, he was making lunch for everyone. That was pretty much his job now, he was like the house wife. He cooked, cleaned, did laundry, everything. He even shopped for everyone, and he was under a tight budget as well. So, Louis began to coupon and stuff.

“Come here!” Harry called. Another thing Louis had become since he moved in was like the little personal whore for the two flat owners.

Louis sighed and checked on the chicken before he went to go and check to see what Harry had wanted.

“Yeah?” Louis asked as he rubbed his stomach, he was getting a small bump. It was getting noticeable when he was shirtless. He, right now, just looked like he was gaining weight.

“We need more toothpaste.” Harry told Louis. Louis just sighed and nodded as he closed his eyes. He had just bought tooth paste, but it obviously wasn’t the correct kind.

“Okay.” He whispered. “Is that all?” Louis asked. Harry just nodded and Louis went back to the kitchen to finish up lunch. Louis didn’t know why Harry couldn’t have just yelled, saying that they needed tooth paste.

“So much for us doing this together, baby.” Louis whispered to his stomach. Louis and Harry were supposed to be doing all of this together, but Harry wasn’t helping Louis any. And Liam just got pissed all of the time. Louis would be up all night, throwing up. Then he’d be up early cooking breakfast for Liam, and Harry when he was there, and all he got in return was a pat on the head or fucked into someone’s bed, or on the couch, or counter. But, Louis had his baby. His baby wasn’t going to die. And Louis was saving up the money that he saved from buying groceries, and he was going to get a job once the baby was born. He would get his own place so his baby wouldn’t have to live in the living room like he did, or in whoever’s bedroom after Louis and that person had sexual contact.

 

~`~

 

“Supper smells good.” Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Louis’s small, but growing, waist. This was one of the very few times Harry would be sweet to him.

Louis smiled and leaned back on Harry’s chest, loving how safe he felt in Harry’s arms. “Thanks, babe.” Louis whispered as he stirred the noodles so they wouldn’t stick to the bottom.

“You know, you’ve been really good to me and Liam.” Harry whispered, Louis literally had to fight the urge to correct Harry’s grammar.

“I have?” Louis asked as Harry placed his chin on Louis’s head.

“Yeah, cooking and cleaning for us, letting us fuck you.” Harry whispered as he moved his hands down Louis’s sides, rubbing his thighs, forcing Louis to spread his legs.

Louis closed his eyes as he felt Harry’s hands and took a deep breath. Louis really hated this, but this kept him living in a flat, with a roof over his head, and food in his stomach.

“Yeah.” Louis whispered as Harry’s lips went down to his neck and he began to press kisses on Louis’s neck.

“Let’s leave supper for now, I bought you something to wear.” Harry told Louis. Louis nodded and gasped when Harry bit down on his neck.

Louis checked on the chicken in the oven and then turned the stove down so the noodles wouldn’t burn before he went with Harry to Harry’s room to see what Harry had for him to wear. Harry has not bought Louis anything to wear so far, or anything at all.

 

“You want me to wear that?” Louis asked as he held up the little kitten ears and kitten tail, and a cock ring. When Harry said that he had bought Louis something to wear, he thought that it would be actual clothes, not some kinky little kitten outfit. Louis wouldn’t even call this an outfit! He would be naked with just kitten ears on a fucking headband and a butt plug with a brown kitten tail!

“Yeah, it’s hot.” Harry told Louis as he sat down on the bed, like he was expecting Louis to change into the ‘outfit’.

Louis grumbled some as he tossed the kitten ears and kitten tail onto the bed and bent down to take his socks off.

“I’m going to have to put the kitten tail in you.” Harry told Louis, a smirk forming on his lips. Louis just looked over at Harry and narrowed his eyes at the older man.

When Louis had his clothes off and the kitten ears placed on his head, Harry had him lay on his stomach as Harry went to go get the lube.

“Someone needs to check on the food.” Louis told Harry. Harry simply rolled his eyes and smacked Louis’s bum before he went to go and stir the noodles and check on the chicken. Liam wanted chicken fettuccine alfredo, so that was what Louis was fixing.

When Harry came back, he grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers, getting just enough so it wouldn’t hurt terribly when he opened Louis up.

Harry brought his fingers down Louis’s back, leaving a small trail of lube down Louis’s spine, before he spread Louis’s bum cheeks with his other hand.

Harry circled his fingers around Louis’s hole before he pushed two inside at once, Harry wasn’t worrying about anything because he knew that Louis was recently fucked and that Louis was still open enough to where it didn’t hurt him.

Louis moaned as Harry began to rub his fingers around Louis’s walls, searching for that one sweet spot. Harry smirked when Louis let out a loud scream, like he has always done when Harry brushed against his prostate.

“Harry, please!” Louis moaned as he looked back at Harry, only to have his face shoved back into the pillows.

“We go at _my_ pace.” Harry told Louis as he brought his two fingers out of Louis and pushed three back in, fucking Louis with his fingers, curling them up into Louis’s prostate. Louis was a screaming, moaning mess. He was hard and he knew that he would cum soon. He always came quickly with how Harry fingered him.

Harry knew that Louis was close to releasing, so he stopped what he was doing and brought one arm under Louis’s hips, causing Louis to moan as Harry touched his cock. Harry pulled Louis up and reached over for the cock ring before he slipped it on the younger lad, restricting Louis from being able to cum.

Harry began to fuck Louis with his fingers for a few more minutes before he stopped and pulled his fingers out.

Harry unbuckled his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it so it was at its hardest before he placed his hand on Louis’s neck and held him down, restricting him from moving his head at all.

“Such a slut for me.” Harry mumbled as he spread his precum around on his member and lined himself up to Louis’s entrance, slowly pushing his head in with a loud moan of pleasure.

Louis moaned against the pillow before Harry thrusted himself completely into the pregnant lad, causing him to scream so loud that the neighbors would hear.

Louis was in pain, but it was a good pain. He loved how Harry was treating him, how Harry was thrusting in and out of him at pace so fast that Louis couldn’t even breathe. Harry was thrusting inside of Louis so hard, Louis’s entire body shifted upwards with every thrust.

Louis reached down to stroke himself, but Harry stopped him. Harry stopped what he was doing, completely inside of Louis, and grabbed both of Louis’s hands, holding them up above Louis’s head before he began to thrust into the younger lad again.

Louis was a moaning mess underneath Harry. His face was still pressed to the pillow and Harry was thrusting in him like it was going to go out of style or something. Louis wasn’t complaining, it felt amazing. Louis loved it when Harry was rough with him.

“Gonna make me cum, yeah?” Harry asked Louis as his own thrusts began to get sloppy.

Louis just whined and pushed back against Harry as he clenched his hole around Harrys cock.

“God, so good.” Harry whispered as he leaned down, his chest against Louis’s back, and kissed Louis’s neck as his thrusts became sloppier.

Soon, Harry came inside of Louis as he bit down on Louis’s shoulder. Louis screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he cried into the pillow. Louis desperately needed to release. He felt like he was going to burst.

Harry quickly pulled out of the pregnant lad and pushed the kitten tail butt plug into Louis’s hole, keeping his cum in its place.

“Go check on the food.” Harry told Louis, smacking Louis’s bum as he stood up off of the bed. Louis looked up at Harry and whined, needing to release himself. But it was clear that Harry didn’t want that, so he forced himself off of the bed and into the kitchen to check on the food.

 

 

“Damn, Harry.” Liam groaned as he watched Louis fix their plates of fettuccine alfredo, with garlic bread and steamed broccoli.

“I know.” Harry smirked as he took a sip of his beer. “His cum is in that beautiful little hole of his.” Harry told Liam.

Liam chuckled and bit his lip, watching Louis as he walked and moaned as the butt plug brushed against his prostate.

“I’ll have to mix ours after supper.” Liam told Harry, winking at his flat mate. Harry laughed and looked back at Louis.

“I’d love to see that, but I have to leave as soon as we eat.” He told Liam, just as his plate was placed in front of him. “Thanks, babe.” Harry thanked Louis as he brought Louis’s head down some so he could press a kiss to Louis’s lips, Liam doing the same when Louis placed his plate down.

“Can I take this out, Harry?” Louis asked, pointing down to the tail. “I can’t eat like this.” He told Harry.

Harry just laughed and shook his head. “No, baby. You’re a kitten, remember?” He told Louis, raising his eyebrow. “Kittens eat on the floor.”

Louis sighed and placed his plate and bottle of water on the floor and sat on his knees, it didn’t hurt that bad when he sat like that, and slowly began to eat his food.

 

 

When everyone was finished eating, Louis gathered the dishes and began to wash them as Harry left for another week of work and Liam went to the living room to smoke another joint.

“Louis, get in here when you’re finished. Be a good boy and I’ll let you cum, but you’ll have to keep that pretty little tail in all night.” Liam called to Louis as Louis began to wash the last dish.

“Okay.” Louis called out, wanting and needing to release what has been held in for hours.

Thankfully, Louis was a good boy.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, fan, subscribe, kudos, bookmark, etc.
> 
> I love each and every one of you.
> 
> I hope this was okay, sorry if the sexual scene sucked.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Please, someone comment.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes.
> 
> Thank you all. :)


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual scene. New person is in. Have fun. Read author's note at the bottom, please.

 

 

Another week has passed and Louis was ready to go see his little baby boy or girl. He would get to hear the heartbeat for the first time today. His appointment was later in the afternoon and he had scheduled it so Harry could go with him, if Harry wanted to go.

Louis, currently, was fixing breakfast for the two men of the house. His morning sickness has been at its all-time high and he hated it. He ran out of Liam’s room at four in the morning, which pissed Liam off, and threw up everything that he has ever eaten. He really hoped to make it up to Liam, and Harry, by making them a nice breakfast.

“Louis. What are you cooking?” Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen, he was wearing just his underwear.

“Bacon, biscuits and gravy.” Louis told Harry as he flipped the bacon over.

Harry hummed and looked at the food before he went to get himself some juice.

“You okay?” he asked.

Louis just nodded as he sat the tongs down, he was using them to flip the bacon over, and stirred the gravy. The smell of the bacon was really getting Louis to be sick, but he was going to push through it so he could make Liam and Harry both happy.

 

 

“So, um, my appointment is today.” Louis told Harry as he fixed the older man his plate. “I was wondering if you would want to go with me?” He asked Harry.

 Louis wanted Harry to be there. Harry was only at one of his appointments, and Louis was going to go to his third appointment since he had moved in, and Harry only went to the first one when he had first moved in to see the baby. Louis wondered often if Harry was just acting every time they were out and about. Harry always held Louis’s hand and kissed his cheek and acted like they were truly a couple when they were all out together, but when they were home, things were totally different. Harry and Liam were both mean, rude, and they loved having sex and treating Louis like an animal. It was safe to say that Louis was confused about his relationship with Harry.

“I’m busy today.” Harry simply told Louis as Louis sat the plate down in front of him.

Louis just nodded and went to fix Liam’s plate. Louis wanted Harry there, but he wasn’t going to argue or anything like that. He didn’t want to get into any trouble with Harry or Liam.

“The bacon is too crunchy.” Harry told Louis as Louis placed Liam’s plate in front of him. Louis frowned and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Louis liked his bacon crunchy. That’s the only way he knew how to make it. He would admit that he might have gotten some of it crunchier than others, but it was all still good.

“I can’t eat this.” Harry told Louis as he stood up and dumped the food in the trash. “Wanna go out for breakfast, so we can eat good, eatable food?” Harry asked Liam, who was dumping his plate as well.

“Yeah, sounds good.” He told Harry as he left the plate on the counter. The two men left to go and get dressed, Harry motioning for Louis to follow him. Louis was already about to cry, these two dumped all of the food. Louis had given them all of the food he made. It hurt, it really did.

Louis followed Harry as he wiped his eyes, knowing that he was in trouble for not preparing a good enough breakfast for the two of them.

“So,” Harry began as Liam walked into the room with his change of clothes. “I want you to clean the house, spotless, by the time we get back.” He told Louis as he walked over to his dresser and pulled something out of the drawer. “With this on, take it off and you will regret it.” Harry told Louis, who just nodded.

 

Louis walked around the house with the vibrating butt plug deep in his ass, pressed against his prostate, and the cock ring on his hard cock. It was hard to clean with him like this, especially when he had to bend down and stretch up to clean things that were dirty. Louis didn’t know if he had time to eat, so he hasn’t eaten yet, he wanted to make sure that he had the apartment clean before Harry and Liam came back.

Louis stopped cleaning when he heard a knock on the door and froze. He didn’t know if he was to answer the door. He didn’t know if Harry or Liam would get mad if he did so. Then again, he didn’t know if that was Harry and Liam at the other end of the door.

Louis quietly began to clean once again as the knocking stopped and he heard voices outside of the apartment, knowing that it was Harry and Liam talking with someone. Louis wanted to hurry up and get finished. He was close to finishing and he didn’t want one small part of the kitchen being dirty to get him into any trouble.

 

“Lou!” Harry called as he walked into the apartment. Louis had just put the last dish up before he went to Harry.

“Yes, sir?” He whispered as he saw a tall, tan skinned, tattoo covered male. Louis felt self-conscious about his body, so he began to cover himself up with his hands, uncovering himself once he saw Liam glare at him.

“This is Zayn. He works with me at my step father’s farm. I told him how good of a cock slut you are.” Harry told Louis.

Louis bit his bottom lip and blushed as Zayn looked him up and down. “Hello, sir.” Louis quietly greeted Zayn.

Zayn just nodded and looked at Louis’s stomach. “Pregnant.” He chuckled as he looked back up at Louis’s face. “Fun.”

“Oh, he is.” Liam told Zayn. “Wanna have a try with him?” Liam asked Zayn.

Zayn smirked widely and nodded. “I’d love to. Wanna watch?” He asked Harry and Liam.

Harry just nodded, as did Liam, and motioned for Louis and Zayn to follow him.

“Crawl.” Liam told Louis as he slapped Louis’s ass twice, rather harshly. The slaps made the butt plug go deeper into Louis, causing Louis to moan loudly.

Louis got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl after Harry, letting their guest have a nice view of his bum and the plug that was in it.

When Louis got to Harry’s room, he kneeled down beside Harry’s feet and waited for further instructions from one of the three men.

“He’s all yours, do as you please. Just don’t hurt the baby.” Harry told Zayn as he moved over to the computer chair and sat down. Louis was happy that Harry was worried about their baby’s safety.

 Zayn smirked down at the boy and stood in front of him.

“Take my pants off.” Zayn told Louis. “And show me if Harry was right when he said that you were good with your mouth, whore.”

Louis nodded and brought his hands up to unbuckle Zayn’s belt and pull it off. Zayn took the belt from Louis and wrapped it around Louis’s neck as Louis unbuttoned and pulled Zayn’s pants down. Zayn had made a little collar with the belt and had it to where Louis could just barely breathe.

Louis slowly pulled Zayn’s boxers down and grabbed his hardening shaft, stroking it so it would be at its hardest, all while looking up at the man.

Zayn tightened the belt, cutting Louis’s breathing off for a moment before speaking. “I don’t have all day, bitch.” He told Louis. Louis quickly nodded and licked the side of Zayn’s member, tracing over each vein with his tongue. Louis looked up at the tan man, to see if he was doing what was expected. Zayn’s face was blank, showing no emotions and Louis knew that he would be in trouble if he didn’t please this man, so he took the head of the pulsing cock in his mouth and sucked on it, running his tongue across the slit as he used his hands on Zayn’s member, what wasn’t in Louis’s small mouth, and Zayn’s balls.

Zayn closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Louis slowly pushed himself down on the man’s member. Louis wanted to go slow so he wouldn’t hurt himself, but Zayn had other plans. Zayn grabbed Louis by the hairs on his head and pushed the pregnant lad down on his cock, forcing Louis to take all of him, moaning at Louis’s tight throat. Louis gagged around Zayn and tried to push off of him, but Zayn was stronger than Louis.

After a moment or two of Louis gagging around Zayn’s member, and crying because he wasn’t able to breathe very much, Zayn pulled Louis off so Louis could catch his breath. There was thick strands of saliva connecting Louis’s mouth to Zayn’s member as Louis looked up at Zayn and took deep breaths.

Louis brought his hand to Zayn’s member and jerked him off some as Zayn held his face close to the cock, but not quite on it. Then, Zayn pushed Louis back down on his member with as much force as he did the first time. Louis didn’t struggle this time, he just sucked on Zayn and massaged Zayn’s balls, letting Zayn fuck his throat. Louis wanted this man to be pleased. He wanted to make Zayn happy.

People might think that Louis was crazy, but he loved being treated like this at times. He loved being degraded at times. He loved being treated like a whore. He really did.

“I’m gonna cum.” Zayn told Louis after he repeated his actions of fucking Louis’s throat. “And you’re gonna swallow every single bit of it, understood?” Zayn told Louis as his thrusts became sloppy.

Louis nodded and moaned around Zayn’s thick member, wanting to taste what Zayn was going to give him.

Louis wanted and needed to cum as well, but he knew that he wouldn’t get to do that anytime soon. So he wasn’t going to bother with that or the plug inside of him. He just focused on getting Zayn to release in his mouth.

As Louis moaned around Zayn the second time, Zayn pushed Louis’s head down onto his stomach, Louis’s nose was buried in Zayn’s pubic hair. Zayn came with a loud grunt, shooting hot, thick streams of cum down Louis’s throat, which Louis gladly swallowed down, rubbing his stomach with his free hand as he did so.

Zayn slowly pulled off of the smaller lad and looked down at him. Louis’s lips were red and swollen from Zayn’s member and his face was red. Louis also had tears dried up on his face from when he was struggling to breathe.

“He has a lovely throat.” Zayn told Harry and Liam as he looked over at the two. Both Harry and Liam were undressed and stroking themselves.

“I know, I told you that.” Harry told Zayn.

“Try his ass, it’s even better. It can hold both of us at once.” Liam told Zayn, who just smiled and looked down at Louis, who was still sitting on his knees, in the position Harry always wanted him in.

“I think I’ll try that.” Zayn told Liam as he pat Louis’s cheek and grabbed the end of the belt and pulled it towards the bed. “Face down, ass up.” He told the teen.

Louis quickly got into position and looked over to the wall, it was more comfortable for him, plus, Harry put up a mirror so Louis could watch as he was ‘fucked like the dirty whore he was’.

 

~`~

 

When Zayn finished fucking Louis, he let Louis cum and boy did Louis release. He has never cum so hard in his life, but it felt amazing. Absolutely amazing. Harry and Liam ended up cumming on Louis’s face, Zayn releasing inside of Louis. Louis had the plug put back inside of him so Zayn’s seed wouldn’t get out. Louis was in heaven, complete and total heaven.

Then, Louis was sent to the kitchen to fix them all lunch, he was told to make something better than the shit that he made for breakfast, so he stuck with something easy and something that all three men liked; chicken strips and French fries.

And again, Louis ate his food, Liam, Harry and Zayn’s scraps, on the floor of the kitchen beside the three men as they drank their beers with cum in his ass and cum dried on his face.

And Louis liked it. He liked being treated this way. Why? He didn’t know, but he loved it. Even if it meant going to his doctors appointments on his own to see his baby, who was growing just fine and was as healthy as he or she could be and had a strong, healthy heartbeat, and was freshly, and obviously, fucked. He loved being treated this way.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, vote, subscribe, fan, bookmark, kudos, tell a friend, everything.
> 
> I love you all. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Tell me what you think! :)
> 
> By the way, cowriter forms for The Seatbelt series and Jack Frost will be up for another week. Silly me forgot that they were on private. Anyone with these links can apply for the positions as cowriter for the two stories mentioned. Please, anyone, please apply. I am unable to write them because I don't really know what to do with them. So, they will be on hold until I get a cowriter or inspiration. Anyone who applies will get a dedication to a story of their choice, it will most likely be this one or a previous chapter of another story.
> 
> Here are the links.
> 
> Jack Frost:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MKavjqUU8CnV0QEMIzeN0zyZNUPxnbiZegDt0UpdjfU
> 
>  
> 
> The Seatbelt Series:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1ps4MQfkJ22vwyQXky4tOVGnwxWinXQcj36_taXErkes
> 
> If those links don't work, please tell me.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting some rude comments, but that is perfectly okay with me. I want you all to know that I really do value your opinions on my stories. I want you to tell me what you think and how you feel about a specific story. So, if you don’t like something, don’t be afraid to tell me. This is the last chapter before the epilogue, then I will go through this at some point in life and edit everything so no one gets confused or so everything is in order. This chapter will be short, by the way.

 

Two more months has come and gone and Louis was five and a half months pregnant, and boy was he showing. Louis smiled as he rubbed his stomach and laid down on the couch. He was wearing one of Harry’s large shirts and a pair of Liam’s sweatpants. He was comfortable. Both men were at work and Louis was left alone with himself and his baby.

Louis had the television on, watching some educational show because he wanted his baby to be smart and he heard that listening and watching educational things helped babies grow smarter, so he was watching this show. He didn’t even know what it was, to be honest. But they were talking about the alphabet and numbers.

Louis heard a knock on the door as he began to dose off and stood up, stretching before he went to answer the door. At the door stood a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He looked familiar, but Louis didn’t know who he was, he couldn’t put a name to this boy’s face.

“Hello, Louis!” He excitedly told the pregnant lad. “May I come in?” He asked, looking behind Louis at the apartment.

Louis nodded and stepped to the side. “Um.” Louis began. “I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?” He asked.

“Niall, duh. We used to party together all of the time!” Niall exclaimed as he went to the refrigerator. “We were best buds, I missed you.” He told Louis as he turned back to the shorter lad and pouted.

Louis nodded and rubbed his stomach as he sat down on a bar stool. “You were the kid who did that Irish dance three years ago at Dave’s party, weren’t you?” Louis asked, laughing lightly as Niall nodded and took a drink of his water that he had gotten out of the refrigerator.

“Yeah! That was me! Man, you being pregnant sure has messed with your memory.” Niall told Louis as he sat down beside Louis. “Or maybe you just forgot about your friends after you moved in with your boyfriend.”

Louis blushed and shook his head. No, his memory wasn’t failing him. He just didn’t know who this bloke was.

“Um, Harry isn’t my boyfriend.” Louis awkwardly told his ‘friend’. “And if you’re my friend, then why haven’t you tried to see me months ago?” Louis asked.

Niall sighed and sat his water down on the counter. “I was deployed.” He told Louis. “I just came back three days ago. I bumped into Harry as he was getting something for a baby. I asked him who the lucky woman was and he said that it was you.” Niall told Louis. “He looked like he was in love, so I just assumed that you two were together. Anyways, I asked him if I could come and see you, that we were friends, so he gave me your address.” Niall told Louis as he shrugged.

Louis just looked at Niall, completely speechless. Harry was buying something for the baby? And applied that they were together? And looked as if he was in love with Louis? That had to be a different person.

“Um, oh. Yeah.” Louis mumbled as he rubbed his stomach, gasping when he felt a small nudge against his hand, he almost missed it.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asked as he put his hand on Louis’s stomach. “Is the baby okay?” He frantically asked.

Louis shook his head and rubbed his stomach. “Kicking. He or she is kicking.” Louis whispered as he rubbed his stomach.

Niall smiled and rubbed Louis’s stomach with his hand. “Wake up.” Louis told Niall, but his voice wasn’t as it was just a few moments before. “Please, baby, wake up.” Niall whispered to Louis as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis’s lips.

Louis closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, everything was white. Louis looked around and furrowed his eyebrows as he saw nothing but white.

Then, he saw a little boy. A boy who he hasn’t seen in ages, literally. It has been years.

“Eric?” He whispered. “Eric! I’ve missed you!” He exclaimed as he ran over to the boy and hugged him tightly.

Eric was the reason why Louis was terrified of storms. When Louis was about six years old, his mom and dad let him have a little sleepover at his house. Louis could only invite one person over, though and he chose Eric. Eric was his best friend, so he figured that he should invite him over.

That night, a storm popped up out of nowhere, literally. No one saw it coming. The storm was deadly, it killed almost fifty people in their small town and injured many more.

Louis’s house was like the starting point of that storm. A massive tornado developed right in the Tomlinson field, so Jay and Mark had all of the kids, Louis and Eric, hide in the hallway with mattresses over their heads since they didn’t have a storm shelter at the time.

The house ended up being completely destroyed and everyone in the house was harmed. Louis had broken both of his arms. Jay had a fractured wrist and had to have surgery on her back. Mark had broken his right leg and smashed his hand in between some wood. Eric, Eric had gotten the worst harm done because of that storm. Eric ended up dying because of it.

But, Eric was here now, he was standing in front of Louis and Louis didn’t know why. Just a few moments ago, he was in the apartment of two men who used him as a sex toy. Louis didn’t mind that, it just confused him of why he was with his friend who died over a decade ago.

“I’ve missed you too!” Eric told Louis as he carefully hugged the pregnant lad back. “You’re gonna be a mommy!” Eric giggled as he rested his head on Louis’s stomach.

“Yeah, I am.” Louis whispered as he sat down on the white tiled floor.

“Why am I here?” He asked as the six year old sat down on his lap. “Why are you here?” He asked.

“Because you need to wake up.” Eric told Louis as he poked Louis’s cheek, like he always did when they were trying to wake each other up. “He wants you to wake up. He loves you.” Eric whispered to Louis before he placed his hand on Louis’s stomach and everything turned black. Louis only heard a soft whisper of his deceased friend, promising that they would see each other again in many years to come when Louis was all old and stuff.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the final chapter, the epilogue will be next. I'll probably upload that next week.
> 
> Don't forget to apply for cowriter of a few of my stories. Those applications will be up for a few more weeks. So, please apply.
> 
> Please comment and vote and everything. I love you all. :)


	6. Epilogue

"Wake up, please, baby, wake up." A rough pair of lips were then on Louis's dry ones. "Please, baby. You moved your fingers, just, please, wake up for me." The voice whispered. It sounded like Louis was underwater, the voice wasn’t clear.

Louis couldn’t tell who this was, or why they were wanting him to wake up, but he has tried to wake up, he has tried to open his eyes. He’s been trying ever since Eric told him to. His eyes were just too heavy.

"Please, Lou, baby, I'm so sorry." The voice whispered again. "This is all my fault, I'm sorry." 

"See, your fingers are moving, baby, come on, open your eyes." The voice continued. It sounded like the owner of the voice was crying.

"Hey." Another voice whispered. "You need to eat." Louis didn't know who this male was either. He couldn’t recognize either of the males.

"I'm not eating, Liam." One of the voices told the other guy, Liam.

Louis heard Liam sigh and heard a door close. Then, he heard the first guy talk again.

"I'm so sorry, Lou. I, it's my fault you and our baby are hurt." He mumbled. Louis felt a tear hit his hand, which was in this other guy's hand. Louis felt a kiss on his knuckles.

"I tried, I tried to protect you, Lou. I tried. Hell, he shot me!" The voice exclaimed.

_Who shot this man? Who was this man?_ Louis thought.

"But you and our baby are the ones suffering." The voice whispered. 

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." The voice told Louis. 

So, Louis squeezed the hand of whoever this was.

"Good, baby, good. Open your eyes, please." the voice whispered. 

And so Louis tried again to open his eyes. They barely fluttered open, everything was bright so Louis closed his eyes again. But the guy who was with him gasped, kissing both of Louis's eyes when he noticed them before he called for a nurse. 

"Louis, baby, it’s me, Harry." The voice, Harry, whispered. Louis smiled and squeezed Harry's hand before he turned his head ever so slightly so he could look over at his lover. Louis opened his eyes again, this time it was darker in the room, but everything was blurry.

"Harry." Louis whispered before he coughed. Louis voice was rough from not speaking for so long. "What happened?" He asked.

Harry rubbed Louis's knuckles and kissed his cheek as a nurse came in to check on Louis.

"I’ll tell you in a bit." He whispered to the pregnant lad as he let the nurse do her job.

 

~'~

 

"So, what happened?" Louis asked as he rubbed his belly, he was three months along. 

"Well." Harry began as he handed Louis a bottle of water with a straw in it. "Um, your father shot me." Harry told Louis as he brought his hand to the back of his neck and scratched it awkwardly.

"He what?" Louis asked, wanting to know that he heard Harry correctly.

"He, um, he shot me. Um, you fell after he elbowed you and I went to check on you." Harry explained. 

Louis nodded as he looked at Harry.

"I had you in my arms, holding you. And um, he shot me in the back, right beside my spine." Harry told Louis as he rubbed Louis’s stomach. "You fell backwards and hit the wooden wall beside you, I fell on top of you." Harry told Louis as he took a deep breath. "Your head started bleeding, really bad. And, and you wouldn’t wake up. You've been out for over a month, almost a month and a half." Harry whispered as he brought his hand up to wipe his own tear before going to wipe Louis's.

"Oh." Louis whispered, taking a sip of his water afterwards. "My dad shot you?" he quietly asked. Harry nodded and looked down at Louis's growing stomach. "Where is he?" Louis asked quietly.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Louis's face. "He's um, he's in jail." 

Louis nodded and took a long sip of his water. 

"My mom?" He asked. "Where is she?"

Harry sighed and looked around the room.

"Harry?" Louis asked. "Where is she?"

"She’s in jail as well, Lou. She's in jail for helping or something like that. I tried dropping the charges on her, but, they wouldn’t do it. She has to go to court with your father in a few weeks." Harry informed Louis.

Louis nodded and closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears from falling. "Where are my sisters?" He asked. 

Harry placed his hand on Louis's stomach again and rubbed the growing bump, like he did every single day since they let him come in here. Harry had to have surgery to get the bullet out of his back, which left him on bed rest for three or so weeks. 

"They are at your grandmother's, your mom's mom." Harry told Louis. 

Louis just nodded and took a deep breath, handing the bottle of water to Harry so Harry could put it up on the tray. When Harry did put the water on the tray, Louis placed his free hand, the hand that wasn’t in Harry's hand, on his stomach. 

His parents were in jail. His father was in jail. His mother was in jail. Harry was shot and Louis was out for almost a month and a half. Louis really didn’t know how to take all of this. 

"How is the baby?" Louis asked. Louis would hate himself for ever if his baby was harmed because of him, even if it wasn’t really his fault. 

"The little squirt is doing fine, perfectly healthy." Harry whispered. "The doctor has been taking ultrasound pictures of the little bug every week when he checked you and the baby out, just to make sure that he or she was healthy and okay." 

Louis smiled and nodded as he rubbed his stomach. "Can I see?" He asked. 

Harry nodded and handed Louis the baby book that he had Liam buy for them to use. Harry had every picture of the baby in the book, and he even had a few pictures of Louis's stomach since they were admitted into the hospital, he had the nurses take them. 

"Our little baby." Louis whispered as he looked at the first picture. It was the picture of his very first appointment, it was all taped up and had the date beside it. Louis flipped the page and saw the second picture, with the date beside it. That was the picture of when he was first admitted into the hospital. Louis continued to look through the book and smiled widely at each picture of the baby, laughing when he saw the pictures of his stomach next to the ultra sound pictures.

"I'm guessing you want to keep that up? Taking a picture of my stomach every time I have an ultrasound?" Louis asked, laughing lightly.

"Yes." Harry simply answered as he kissed Louis's cheek.

"How’s your back?" Louis asked Harry as he closed the book and looked over at the father of his little boy or girl. 

"Fine, had surgery to get the bullet out. Didn’t do any damage." Harry told Louis as he shrugged and placed the book on the tray. He grabbed his phone and turned it on for the camera.

"Smile." He told Louis as he took a picture, Louis looking up at Harry, barely smiling because he wasn’t given much of a warning. Harry laughed and took a second picture of Louis smiling and rubbing his stomach.

"What was it like while you were out?" Harry asked as he logged onto his Facebook to post the pictures on there. Harry was so excited that Louis was awake, and it was obvious that he was.

Louis smiled as he grabbed Harry's hand again and then took a deep breath. "It was like a dream." He whispered. "So weird."

He told Harry. Harry sat up straighter and nodded. "What did you dream about?" He asked, and so Louis told Harry of his dream.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue, its short, I know. But, its early! :)
> 
> So, just to clear everything up, in the first chapter, it ended with a shot being fired. The bullet hit Harry in the back, Louis fell backwards and hit his head, causing him to go into a coma or something. While Louis was in that coma, he had dreams of Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Eric. Niall and Eric came back when Louis was beginning to wake up, when Louis needed to wake up completely. Eric was the friend who had died in a tornado years ago and one of the main reasons why Louis hated and was scared of storms. Liam was Harry’s flat mate who came by a lot with Harry to check up on Harry and Louis, he talked to Louis a lot as well. Niall and Zayn were just a part of Louis's dream that his brain made up. I hope that cleared everything up for those who were confused.
> 
> There may or may not be someone shots of other things added. I'll post them on this story, but under the title 'One Shot' or something like that. 
> 
> Please vote, comment, subscribe, fan, bookmark, etc. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you for your opinions and comments. :)


	7. Alternate Ending

Okay, so I will be writing an alternate ending to this story, starting with chapter four. the next chapter four will be completely different. This story will be completely different now. I will still write one shots for the first ending, where Louis and Harry have the baby and stuff like that. This will all happen later on. School is about to start up and I need to focus, but I will try to update this story on Friday or by Friday.


	8. Alternate Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate ending type of thing. I didn’t like how this story ended, and I had a few people tell me that they didn’t like it either, so, I’m rewriting it. I will keep the other part on here and I will write one shots and stuff for the ending of it. But, as for now, I will write this story like this.

 

Louis sighed as he rubbed his stomach. He was five months pregnant at the moment and he was sitting in the doctor’s office, waiting to see if he was having a boy or a girl. He was excited and would love his baby either way. He was happy that Liam and Harry were going to let him use the spare storage room as a nursery. It wasn’t the biggest of rooms, but it was big enough for the crib and a small dresser.

Louis had thought so many times that he wanted to run off, run away and find his own place with his baby, but he had decided not too long ago that he wanted to stay with Harry, no matter how many people Harry let fuck Louis, no matter how many times Harry fucked Louis and treated him like a dog, Louis wanted to stay. He would stay.

“Louis Tomlinson?” A nurse called. Louis smiled widely as he stood up, his collar that Harry and Liam had him put on was laying heavy on his neck, and Louis loved it.

Louis followed the nurse to the scale so she could weigh him. “Is your boyfriend here with you today?” She asked as she moved the scale thing around some.

Louis shook his head and rubbed his stomach. “Not today. He works during the week and can’t get off.” Louis told the nurse.

She nodded and had Louis scoot back to the edge of the thing so she could get his height before writing it down.

“Follow me.” She told Louis. Louis smiled as he followed her to the room and sat down on the bed. Louis was extremely excited to see what he was having. Then they could have a ‘revealing party’ or whatever when the weekend rolled around so he could tell Harry and Liam what the gender of the baby was as well.

 

 

~`~

 

 

“Louis!” Liam called as he walked in the flat. Louis smiled as he fixed the apron on his stomach and fixed Liam’s plate.

“I’m in here, sir!” He called back to Liam.

Louis was in his little outfit that Liam and Harry both agreed that they liked him in, so he was in nothing but a cute little tail and a headband with kitten ears. Louis was their little kitty, their pet for them to do as they pleased.

“Did you get the other plate set?” Liam asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Louis nodded his head and rubbed his stomach. “Yes, sir. And I have the other bowl ready as well.” Louis told Liam as he pointed to the floor, where there was two bowls of food on the floor, one for himself and one for the guest that Liam had told Louis about.

Liam smiled and kissed Louis’s forehead as he pat Louis’s stomach. “Good boy.” He mumbled. “Now, get on those pretty little knees of yours.” Liam told Louis. Louis smiled and nodded as he slowly went down on his knees, careful of his stomach and the plug tail that he had inside of him.

Soon, Zayn walked into the room, followed by a naked blonde boy in a similar ‘outfit’ as Louis had on. Louis smiled as small smile at the boy as he crawled over beside Louis and Zayn went to sit beside Liam.

“Niall.” Zayn called out. Niall, the boy beside Louis, rose his head and looked at Zayn. “Greet Louis.” Zayn told Niall.

The blonde boy turned some so he could look at Louis. Louis expected the boy to say ‘hi’ or something, not what he had done. Niall lifted up Louis’s apron and grabbed Louis’s hard member, stroking it gently. Louis gasped and looked down at Niall’s hand, as best as he could. Louis’s ever growing stomach was getting in the way some.

“Louis, be a good boy and greet Niall.” Liam told Louis. Louis nodded and gulped as he reached over for Niall’s cock, thinking that Liam wanted Louis to do the same thing that Niall was doing to Louis.

“Good boy, now, neither of you talk. Don’t say a word, understood? Or you won’t eat.” Liam told the two as he began to eat his food.

Niall stayed still, not moving a muscle, other than his hand on Louis’s cock. Louis, on the other hand, was squirming in Niall’s hand, trying his best to not move at all as the two men ate their food and drank their beer.

Louis and Niall just stroked each other’s cocks and stayed as still and quiet as he possibly could. He didn’t want to get into any trouble at all.

“Louis, go get us the desert.” Liam told Louis. Louis nodded and carefully got up, his legs were shaking from being on his knees for the amount of time that he was.

Louis went to wash his hands and grabbed the brownies, fixing rather large slices for the two men.

“Lay on your back, Louis. I want to watch you and Niall suck each other off.” Liam told Louis. Louis nodded and went back to his original spot, laying on his back, careful of the put plug and rubbed his stomach as nail carefully laid across Niall and took Louis in his mouth, Louis doing the same with Niall.

It was obvious that Louis and Niall were to give the two older men a show tonight, and that was exciting.

As Louis and Niall sucked each other off, Louis heard pants being unzipped and he heard Niall and Zayn talking. Louis just tried his very best to be the best that he could be.

After a while of sucking the blond boy off, Louis felt Niall being pulled off of his cock, causing Niall’s cock to be pushed deeper into Louis’s throat and Louis to gag around Niall.

“Up.” Liam told Niall. Niall stood up and followed Liam to the chair that he was once sitting in. Liam sat back down and looked down at the floor.

Louis watched as Niall sank down to his knees and take Liam’s massive member into his mouth, taking more than Louis ever could at the first go. Louis always had to take a bit to let his throat relax around Liam.

Louis licked his lips as he watched Niall and Liam, not even noticing Zayn walking to him until Zayn forced Louis’s legs apart.

“Fucking slut.” Zayn mumbled, slapping Louis’s ass.

Zayn folded Louis’s legs up and looked at Louis’s ass, taking the plug out slowly before he quickly replaced it with his own cock. Louis gasped at the switch and rubbed his stomach. Zayn kept himself fully inside of Louis for a few minutes before he began to thrust in and out of Louis quickly, pulling almost all the way out each time.

“Fucking tight assed slut.” Zayn told Louis, who just nodded and kept his hand on his stomach. He’s been able to feel the baby move around some, the little child moved around every time someone was in him, but not as much as when Harry was in him.

“How can you be so fucking tight?” Zayn asked as he brought his hand up to Louis’s neck, pressing down some as he brought his other hand to Louis’s mouth and nose, keeping all air from entering, or leaving, Louis’s body.

“I may not own you, and that may not be my collar on you.” Zayn began as he fucked Louis hard. “But when I’m given the permission from your owner, I will treat you as you are mine.” Zayn told Louis, who just nodded as Zayn let go of Louis’s throat and moved his hand so Louis could breath.

Louis took deep gasps and rested his head on the floor as he tried to breath before Zayn repeated his actions of stopping all breathing from Louis until Zayn came on Louis’s stomach and face, letting Louis cum after him.

 

 

~`~

 

“Was Niall good for you?” Zayn asked Liam as they drank a beer in the living room. Louis and Niall were in the kitchen, eating their food. Louis and Niall both had cum on them, it was now drying.

“He was, very good. Thank you for bringing him.” Liam told Zayn as he brought the beer bottle to his lips, drinking it.

“He’s all yours, mate. I’ve already got myself a good little bitch. I don’t want two, not now. My girl gets jealous. It is hot as fuck, but it distracts both of them.” Zayn told Liam, who just smiled and nodded.

“Thanks, mate. He’s good. I can’t wait to get in him. Anything I should know about him? What he likes and doesn’t like?” Liam asked.

Zayn just shook his head and swallowed his beer. “He’s up for anything, he’s a good little whore, he really is. Just be careful, don’t need two babies in this place.” Zayn told Liam, who just laughed and nodded.

They did not need two babies in this place.

The main reason why Zayn was over was because Liam was going to get a fuck toy from him. Liam and Harry both knew that Louis wouldn’t be of much use in a few months. Yeah, Louis would be able to use his mouth and throat, as well as his hands, but they wouldn’t have anyone to fuck. So Liam was going to get himself a boy to fuck, a boy that he and Harry can share while Louis was unable to give his ass up or when Louis was with the baby.

Niall and Louis would both be the little whores of the house now. And when the kid comes, Louis would be the mother to that baby and a whore to Harry, just like he should be.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t as long as I would have liked, but I like this a lot more than I liked how it was the other way. I will finish this book like this. I know that this isn’t really how BDSM or whatever really is, but oh well. This is a fan fiction. It’s fake. Not real.
> 
> So, vote, comment, fan, bookmark, subscribe, etc. I really want to know what you think, so please tell me what you think and how you feel. Tell me of any mistakes as well. Thank you all for reading.
> 
> I’m sorry if you don’t like how this story is going, but I am writing it the way I want it. I wrote it to where Harry wasn’t abusive or anything for some of you who wanted it like this. Now I will write it how I want it to be. Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> You can still go and sign up to be a cowriter for the Seatbelt Series and Jack Frost, I don't know when I will close those.


	9. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized that this is like a sex slave fan fiction. I didn’t plan on this to be like this, it just happened. But, here is the next chapter.

 

 Harry came home that weekend, surprised to see a new boy sitting beside his pregnant boy. Both boys were naked and kneeling on their knees, hands facing upward on their thighs as their legs were spread and heads bent down.

Liam was sitting on the couch with a beer in one hand and a joint in the ash tray.

“Who is that?” Harry asked as he tossed his bag full of dirty clothes on the floor.

“Bitch.” Liam told Harry as he took another sip of his beer and paused the television.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the blond beside his boy. “His name, Liam. What is his name?” He asked, motioning for Louis to take his dirty clothes. Louis immediately stood up when he was told to, a snap from Harry was the signal, and went to take the bags to the laundry room in their apartment.

“His name is Niall. Got him from Zayn a few days ago.” Liam explained.

Niall was well trained. He loved being man handled and owned. He loved being a slave and treated like a dirty whore, much like Louis. Louis and Niall had actually become quite good friends while they were at work. Niall was the only one who knew the gender of Louis’s baby, other than Louis and the doctor. Louis only told Niall because he needed Niall’s help getting things ready for tonight, which was going to be the big reveal of the baby.

“You fuck him already?” Harry asked as he took his dirty shirt off, Louis was coming back for it and his pants to get them ready for the washing.

“Of course.” Liam chuckled as he pat Niall’s head. Niall smiled a small smile as he looked down at his lap. Harry just chuckled and handed the shirt to Louis and moved to take his shoes off so he could give Louis his pants and socks. Louis would get Harry’s underwear as well. Harry had no shame in his body and walked around naked a lot, as did Liam.

“Everything his ready for your shower, sir.” Louis whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled at the pregnant boy and leaned down to kiss Louis’s lips. Harry was like this every now and then. He would be sweet and loving towards Louis. This didn’t happen a lot. This was a once in a blue moon type of thing.

When Louis moved in, he thought that Harry would be nice and sweet all of the time, much like he was before Louis moved out of his home. But Louis quickly learned that Harry was not the man that Louis thought he was. Harry loved being rough and owning. Louis learned that he loved being man handled, treated like a slut, a pet, and being owned.

“Thank you, my pet.” Harry thanked the pregnant boy as he went to take his shower, Louis went to go and get Harry’s clothes washed.

Louis rubbed his stomach and sighed happily. “Daddy and I love you.” Louis whispered to his baby. “You’re so perfect. He’s going to be so happy to have you. We all will. Uncle Niall, Uncle Liam, we all love you.” Louis told his stomach, earning some small kicks in response.

~'~

“Supper is great boys.” Harry complemented the two boys on the floor.

Louis and Niall both smiled thankfully at their owners and Louis slowly looked over at Harry.

“Sir. We have desert as well. Niall and I baked a cake for you two.” Louis told Harry before he bit his lip to try and hide the smile that was trying to break its way out.

Liam nodded and Harry told the two to go and get the cake ready for them.

When Louis and Niall came back in with the cake and plates for them to put the plates on, as well as a knife to cut the cake and forks to eat the cake with, Louis was beyond nervous about how Harry was going to take this. Louis and Harry haven’t talked about what they wanted, gender wise, and Louis didn’t know if his child’s father would be okay with the gender of their little baby.

Niall placed the cake down on the table in front of two men. The cake was a single layer cake with white icing. The color of the inside of the cake would tell what the gender was. Louis and Niall didn’t have to dye the cake batter to get it to be the color they needed, though.

Louis slowly began to cut the cake and fixed Harry his slice first.

“Strawberry cake?” Harry asked as he took his fork from Niall. “Why strawberry?” He asked.

Louis just smiled widely and rubbed his stomach as Niall fixed Liam his piece of cake.   
"Strawberry. Pink." Louis told Harry, hoping that the older of the two would catch on.

Harry nodded and looked over at Louis. "Pink, strawberry. Louis, you aren't making any sense." Harry huffed, rolling his eyes at the pregnant boy.

Louis frowned and looked at the cake before he looked at Harry. "It’s a girl." He whispered to the older man.

Louis thought that Harry would at least look excited, but he didn't. He didn't look excited or happy or anything. Just annoyed. And that hurt the pregnant lad, but he refused to show it.

"Okay. And?" Harry asked.

Louis just shrugged and rubbed his stomach as his little girl began to kick. "Just thought you'd want to know what we are having, sir." Louis whispered.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he shook his head and began to eat the cake.

When Harry and Liam both ate their cake, and commented on how good it was, Louis and Niall went to finish cleaning the kitchen in peace. Louis was upset that Harry didn't want to know what they were having. This was Harry's child, after all. Louis knew that he was excited, more than excited, to know what he and Harry were having. Louis loved knowing that they were having a baby girl. He loved knowing that his baby girl was healthy and that she was doing just fine. He was ecstatic when he heard her heartbeat for the first time. Harry, not so much. 

 

~'~

 

"Sir, Can we go and get things for our daughter?" Louis asked Harry as he rode the older man.

Louis wasn't much into talking, actually talking, while having sex, but he really wanted 'yes' to be the answer and he was scared that Harry wouldn't.

"Fuck, Louis. Yeah." Harry moaned as he gripped onto Louis's sides.

Louis smiled and continued to ride Harry, changing the angle of his bounces as he did so.

 

 

~`~

 

“I can’t believe that you talked me into going fucking shopping.” Harry mumbled as he and Louis looked through racks of clothes. Louis just smiled and looked over at Harry with a cute little pink onesie, which had the words ‘Daddy’s Girl’ on it.

“This is so cute!” He happily told Harry. Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes as he nodded, telling Louis that he could get it. Louis smiled happily as he put the onesie in the cart along with the other things they had gotten.

Louis and Harry had picked out a crib and bedding for the crib. They also had picked out a small dresser that was going to hold their little girl’s clothes, or as much as it could anyways. The room that Louis was given for the baby wasn’t too big, it was pretty small. But it had room for the baby crib and a dresser.

Louis had also gotten some bottles and diapers and baby wipes for his little girl, along with some of the best formula the store had.

When the two went to go and check out, they had spent almost a thousand dollars. Harry was not happy about that. Not at all.

 

As they arrived home, they could hear Liam fucking Niall.

“Worthless fuck!” Liam’s voice rang throughout the apartment.

“Who’s whore are you?!” Liam screamed out.

“Yours, sir! Yours!” Niall’s voice cried out.

Louis sighed and rubbed his stomach as he looked over at Harry. Louis didn’t know what Harry was planning on doing. Louis didn’t know how they were going to raise this baby in this small apartment. There were already four adults here. This was just a two bedroom apartment. It wasn’t even a thousand square feet.

“When Liam is finished with Niall, we are going to all have a little chat. Put those boxes and bags in the storage room.” Harry told Louis. “And get back here, naked.”

Louis smiled, nodding as he carried the boxes that held the parts to the baby crib and the dresser and then he went to go and get the bags of clothes and items for the baby. It took five trips because everything was heavy, but Louis did come back to Harry with his clothes off and his belly being rubbed by his left hand.

Louis sat down next to Harry’s feet, Harry pet his hair as he did so. “Suck me until Liam and Niall get back.” Harry told Louis. And Louis was no one to reject his owner.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, I know. I wrote half of it while I was sleepy, so I don’t know if it’s any good. I didn’t edit any of this, other than some grammar and spelling. So tell me of any mistakes, please.
> 
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Please comment, vote, and fan, subscribe, bookmark, etc.
> 
> Love you all. :)


	10. Seven

After Liam and Harry had their talk with the two boys, they all went and did their thing. Niall sucked Liam off as he watched a movie and Harry fucked Louis into the mattress. This was like a typical thing for the four of them. Harry was having his way with Louis while he still could. Louis was advised to not have sex when he hit his sixth month of his pregnancy, and that was coming up.

At this moment, Louis and Niall were cleaning the house. It was Monday and both of the men were working.

“How did you get into this lifestyle?” Louis asked as he folded Harry’s clothes.

Niall sighed and looked over at Louis, sitting the pledge down on the table that he was cleaning. “I never really had a childhood.” Niall started out, picking the rag up and wiping the table. “Like, my parents were always busy and I was home alone most of the time. I ran off with this guy when I was fifteen. I was in love.” Niall told Louis before chuckling at how foolish he was.

Louis sat down on the couch and continued to fold the clothes.

“He wasn’t who I thought he was. He was in a gang, a big, horrible gang. He actually lost me in a poker game. Broke my heart.” Niall sighed and tossed the rag on the table. “I’ve been sold to three different guys in the past three years, not counting this one.” He shrugged. “No one wants to keep a guy who can get pregnant. I’ve been put on the pill so many times, but I still seem to get pregnant if there isn’t a condom.” Niall frowned, sitting down on the couch beside Louis.

“I’ve lost five babies since I was sixteen. That’s like, two a year since I was given away. And you know what? My so called loving ‘boyfriend’ didn’t even try to get me back.” Niall told Louis before he wiped his eyes and looked over at Louis, placing his hand on Louis’s stretched skin, rubbing the baby bump. “You are so lucky he’s letting you keep your baby. He loves this baby, Louis. He might not show you, but he does. He’s just a sadistic. He likes pain, seeing you in pain.” Niall whispered, smiling as the little girl in Louis kicked at his hand.

“Why are you here, like, what happened to you?” Niall asked.

Louis sighed and rubbed his stomach for a moment before he spoke.

“Harry worked at my father’s farm. He was a farm hand. One day, there was this massive storm, tornado and stuff. He was still working and my mother told him to come with us to our storm shelter. I was terrified, Harry held me in his arms during the storm. One thing led to another and we had sex. With my whole family there. My mom, dad, sisters.” Louis told Niall, blushing at the memory.

“I went out and partied after that like I always did, and Harry and I would fuck every Friday when everyone else was in town. A few weeks after our first time, I was getting sick and tired. I didn’t tell anyone until my mom caught me. She took me to the doctor and I found out that I was pregnant. I didn’t tell them who it was because my father had this rule about his workers not messing with his kids.” Louis told Niall as he picked another shirt up and folded it.

“Harry was off work for the week I found out, something about some family thing. Anyways, my father found out that it was Harry’s during that week Harry was off and he literally locked me in my room and told me that I was going to have to get rid of the baby.” Louis sadly told Niall as he rubbed his stomach.

“When he told me that, I was devastated. I had nowhere to go and I didn’t want to lose my baby. When Harry came back, my father went after him with a gun. Shot at him a few times. One of my sisters let me out of my room and I ran to try and stop my father. Harry found out about the baby and said that I could go with him. My father tried shooting me and Harry like, three times or something.” Louis sighed.

Niall pat Louis’s back, rubbing it some as Louis spoke.

“I thought that Harry was sweet and nice. But after a bit of staying here, like a day, Harry was rude and mean. I didn’t like it. Then the strange, rough sex started. Him and Liam would fuck me, use me to their pleasure. Treat me like a dog. I didn’t like it, I really didn’t. But I have learned to enjoy it. I like it now. People look at me strange when they see my collar, but I don’t care. I am a proud pet to Harry. I will tell everyone about it.” Louis smiled as he brought his hand to his neck, feeling the collar that lay heavy on it.

Niall smiled and brought his hand back to Louis’s stomach. “What happened to your father?” He asked. “And your mother? Sisters?”

Louis frowned and stopped rubbing his stomach so he could get the next shirt to fold. “I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to them or anything since I left.” Louis told Niall as he shrugged. “How about your parents? Have you heard from them?” Louis asked.

Niall shook his head and looked down at his lap. “No. I left a note, saying that I wasn’t going to be back and not to look for me, and they haven’t.”

Louis sighed and put the folded shirt with the others before he pulled Niall in for a hug. “It’s okay.” He whispered, holding onto Niall as best as he could with his baby bump in the way.

 

 

Later on that week, when Harry was back, Louis and Niall were seated at their masters’ feet while the two older men looked on their computers for homes for the four, soon to be five, of them. The week prior when the two men spoke with the two pets, they were told that they would be buying a home for the four of them. A large home with at least five rooms. Harry’s stepfather had a home for sale, but that was too far away for Liam to get to work and back, but if they couldn’t find a place close by that had enough rooms and wasn’t too expensive, they would be moving a few hours away to the home that Harry’s step father was selling.

And it looked like they would be moving far away because there was nothing around their area.

“I’m going to have to get transferred or something.” Liam mumbled as he scrolled down the page on the computer.

Harry just laughed at his friend and shook his head. “I’m telling you, this house is perfect. It’s close to town and my step father’s farm. It’s cheap, Liam, I’m getting the family discount.” Harry told Liam.

Liam just rolled his eyes and pet Niall’s head as the smaller boy nuzzled into Liam’s thigh.

“Besides, you know how hot sex outside would be? Or having our boys working in the garden naked?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at Liam, who just rolled his eyes again.

“You know Louis won’t be of much use soon.” Liam told Harry, who rolled his eyes this time.

It did hurt Louis that he wouldn’t be of use soon. He loved serving both Liam and Harry, Harry more than Liam.

“My boy will always be of use, Liam.” Harry told Liam as he pet Louis’s head. Louis smiled at that and nuzzled his nose into Harry’s naked thigh, Harry was just in his boxers. “Besides, this place would be better for raising kids, Liam.” Harry told his roommate. “I know you want to breed with your boy soon.” Harry told Liam.

Niall perked up at that and looked over to Harry and Liam, even though he wasn’t supposed to. “You wanna have a baby with me?” Niall asked, speaking without permission, but he didn’t care. He might be getting his son or daughter soon, and he wouldn’t have to abort the baby. Niall was excited.

Liam looked down at Niall and pat his cheeks, telling him silently to stay silent. “Yes, I do. Just not now, maybe when we have a house and we are settled in, and Louis’s baby is about five or six months old.” Liam explained to the bottled blonde.

Niall smiled widely and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s legs and made his way in between Liam’s legs, nudging them open and moving the laptop out of his way so he could get to Liam’s pants button so he could unbutton them.

Liam just smiled as Niall got his cock out and began to stroke it so it would be at its hardest before he wrapped his lips around Liam’s member and began to suck Liam off as Liam ran his hands through Niall’s hair. This was Niall’s way of thanking Liam for finally giving him his children, even though it wouldn’t be planned any time soon. Niall was just happy and excited.

Louis smiled as he watched his friend ‘thank’ his owner. Louis was happy that Niall would be getting his child soon. Louis didn’t know what he would do if he was forced to give his baby up, or forced to terminate the pregnancy. Louis knew that he was almost going to terminate his pregnancy and that ruined him. He didn’t know how he would be if he actually went through with it.

 

 

~`~

 

Liam and Harry had decided to go ahead and buy Harry’s step father’s house that was for sale. They got a real good deal on the southern mansion style home. The house was beautify and restored to its glory. The house was on Harry’s step father’s land, so they didn’t have to worry about the property. The house was a few miles away from the farm Harry was working on, and a few miles outside of town. The house looked like the one from the movie  _The Notebook._

Louis and Niall were both beyond excited. There was going to be a room for both of them to have a nursery. They were going to sleep in their owner’s rooms most of the time, but Harry and Liam planned on putting a couch in the rooms that were going to be for any kids they had. The house itself had seven bedrooms, including an office. It was huge, but Liam and Harry had explained that they planned on filling the house with children and toys for the two pets.

Harry and Liam both told the two boys that any children they had would be treated as children, that no one would be walking around without clothes on anymore. And no more sex in random rooms when the children were old enough to walk around.

Harry’s mother and step father, along with Harry’s sister, helped the four move things into the house while the two collared boys put things were they went, fetched the water and drinks for everyone, and cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner for the five others that they had, including themselves.

They had all of this done within a month. Everything was in its place and Louis was six months pregnant when they were finally settled in their house.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I gave back stories for Niall and Louis, reasons for why they like this lifestyle.
> 
> They all moved to a house, kind of like the one from The Notebook.
> 
> http://www.styleathome.com/img/photos/biz/Style%20at%20Home/favourite-movie-sets-notebook.jpg
> 
> Please vote, comment, fan, subscribe, bookmark, etc.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> Btw, comments on what you think are needed and appreciated.
> 
> Please tell me if there are any errors.


	11. Eight

“Harry!” Louis screamed as he looked down at his stomach. “Harry!” He screamed again.

Harry ran down the stairs, tripping over everything in his way. Harry was in the shower, now he was soaked and naked, running down to the kitchen. Liam was following behind Harry. Liam was fucking Niall. When he heard Louis screaming, he left Niall chained to the bed and ran to see what was going on.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, worried that something was happening to the baby.

“I’m leaking!” He exclaimed as he pointed to his nipples. He knew that he had gained some weight. But he had just noticed that he looked like he had fucking boobs. And they were leaking.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes as he looked at Louis. “That’s it?” He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“No, Harry! I have boobs!” He cried out.

Harry just simply rolled his eyes and sighed. “Louis. Shut up, okay?” Harry told Louis.

Louis sighed and wiped some of milk off of his stomach. “Yes, sir.” He mumbled.

Harry groaned as he walked back to the shower, muttering how he should beat Louis for scaring him like that.

Liam just shook his head and handed Louis a rag. “Clean up. I don’t want fucking milk on the floor.” He told Louis before he went back to his boy.

 

 

Louis lay on the couch with rags on his chest. He had boobs. Fucking boobs. He didn’t see how he didn’t notice himself growing boobs. He didn’t know that he could even grow fucking boobs. He was a guy. Well, he was pregnant.

“This sucks.” Louis mumbled as Niall dusted the ceiling fan.

“I think it’s pretty cool.” Niall told Louis. “Does it taste good?” He asked.

Louis looked over at Niall and sighed as he moved the rag off of his left nipple. “I’ve never tasted it.” Louis mumbled as he sat up. “Do you think that Harry will get bored with me? I mean, I can’t do anything with him anymore. I’m too big to bend down and suck him off. He can’t fuck me, he’s been fucking you.” Louis whispered, tears slowly falling from his eyes.

Louis was truly worried that Harry would be too tired of him and want to get rid of him, find someone new, someone better. Louis was scared that Harry wouldn’t even try with him anymore. Louis was fat, ugly, he had stretch marks. He hated it.

“He loves you, Louis. He does. Trust me.” Niall told Louis as he stepped down from the ladder and put the duster on the step.

“How can he love me?” Louis asked, placing the rag back on his boob to soak up the milk. Louis really did hate this. He hated having boobs. He hated being fat. He hated his stretch marks. He really did.

“He just does, Louis. Now, come on, we have to go and get supper started. And I asked sir to get you some things for the baby girl, I have it in our room.” Niall told Louis.

Louis smiled as he rubbed his stomach. Louis loved getting things for his baby. Since he really didn’t have a baby shower, he just got random things at random times. Harry’s mom, step father and sister had bought Louis and the baby a lot of things. Harry even surprised Louis with some things that had literally brought Louis to his knees for Harry.

“Let’s go get it!” Louis exclaimed as he stood up, taking the rags off of his chest. His chest would leak every day for about thirty minutes, three or four times a day. He hated it.

Niall laughed and ran up to his and Liam’s room to get the little bag with the cute little dress that Liam and Niall had gotten for the little girl.

“Here!” Niall exclaimed as he handed the bag over to Louis.

Louis smiled widely as he opened it and looked at the cute little black dress with white pocka dots.

“It’s so cute!” Louis exclaimed as he held the dress up. “And there’s a little beanie!” Louis smiled as he held the black beanie up. It was so cute.

“I’m glad you like it.” Niall told Louis as he carefully hugged the six and a month belly.

“I love it.” Louis told Niall. Louis and Niall went to go and put the little dress where it went before they went and started cooking the supper for the two older men of theirs.

 

 

~`~

 

When Louis was about eight months pregnant, and a few days, he began to feel some sharp, horrible pains in his abdomen. Louis didn’t tell anyone because he knew that Harry was upset at him and he didn’t want Harry to be made anymore. Louis has woken Harry up every day for the past week, thinking that he was going into labor. It turns out that he was just those Braxton Hicks or whatever, the fake labor.

But now, Louis was in a lot of pain. He was home alone, everyone else was gone, and he was in so much pain that he was literally doubling over.

This would be the day that Niall had to go to the doctor for a checkup and Harry had to work. Such luck.

“Fuck, shit!” He exclaimed as he gripped the counter. “Fuck!”

Louis slowly, and painfully, made his way to the phone. Louis screamed out as another contraction hit, this one harder than the last.

Louis painfully dialed Harry’s mother’s number, hoping that someone was going to answer.

After three calls, someone finally answered. “Hello?” It was one of the other farm hands.

“Fuck! Help!” He screamed. “Tell Harry that the baby is coming!” He yelled into the phone before he placed his hand on his stomach, rubbing the bottom of it to try and stop the pain.

“Louis? Is this Louis?” The farm hand asked as he began to go and get Harry.

“Fuck, no. It’s Rosa fucking Parks! Yes its Louis!” He screamed at the other man on the phone.

“Fuck!” Louis screamed again as he felt water flow between his legs.

“Here is Harry!” The farm hand told Louis before Louis heard Harry’s deep voice.

“Hello?” Harry answered. “Louis, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“Harry, its time, it’s really time. My water broke, Harry, please, fuck.” Louis cried as he took a deep breath, the pain not as bad anymore.

“Shit, okay. I’m on my way, don’t go anywhere.” Harry told Louis before he hung the phone up.

Louis rolled his eyes and put the phone on the counter. “Yeah, I was gonna go for a fucking run." before he slowly went over to the living room, sitting on the couch.

 

 

When Harry came into the house, Louis was screaming in pain. Louis was literally about to push and Harry didn’t know what to do. Harry’s mother came in behind Harry, closing the door behind her so the dogs wouldn’t come in.

“Harry! It hurts!” Louis cried as he looked over at Harry, reaching out for him.

“I know, baby, I know.” Harry whispered as he gently grabbed Louis’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“He’s about to give birth, Harry. We don’t have time to go to the hospital.” Anne told Harry as she looked down at Louis. Louis was just about to the point where he needed to push.

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry mumbled as he kissed Louis’s forehead.

“Let’s get him to the bedroom, okay?” Anne told Harry.

Harry nodded and picked Louis up, taking him up to the bedroom.

“Harry, make it stop, please, it hurts.” Louis cried into Harry’s chest.

Harry just nodded and kissed Louis’s head as he placed Louis down on the bed, Anne calling a hospital so they could send an ambulance and tell her what they needed to do to help Louis through this labor.

“Make it stop.” Louis cried, screaming as another contraction hit.

Harry just pressed a kiss to Louis’s head. “I would if I could.” Harry whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I went a bit quick here, but not much happened since they had moved in.
> 
> Sorry this is so short.
> 
> Here is this chapter, please leave comments. I love you all.
> 
> Vote, comment, fan, subscribe, etc.


	12. Nine

After a long, painful delivery. Louis finally was able to hold his little girl. He's waited months for this, and he's finally able to carry his baby in his arms. Louis waited for this.

Carefully, Louis brought his hand to his little girl's head and adjusted her beanie.

"She's gorgeous." Louis whispered, looking up at Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded as he chuckled from his spot on the bed beside Louis. "That she is. She's perfect." Harry told Louis as he wrapped his arm around Louis's waist.

Louis smiled tiredly and continued to look at his little girl. She looked so much like Harry, it wasn't even funny. She had his hair type, but Louis's hair color, she came out with a head full of hair. She had Louis's eyes and Harry's lips, pout, nose, cheeks, and his eyebrows. But, she was small like Louis was. Louis loved her, more than anything in the world.

"She's gorgeous, my boy." Harry's step father told them as he looked down at his step granddaughter.

Harry's mother, step father, sister, Niall and Liam all came as soon as they found out that Louis was in labor.

Louis smiled and kissed his baby girl's head. "We still don't have a name for her." Louis whispered to Harry.

Harry sighed and rested his cheek on Louis's head. "I know. What would you like to name her?" Harry asked.

Louis looked over to Harry and bit his bottle lip. "Um, Johanna Marie." He whispered. The name had Louis's mother's name, as well as Harry's mother's name in it. And Marie was Louis's grandmother's name.

"Sounds good." Harry whispered as he pressed a kiss to Louis's head.

Louis smiled and leaned into Harry's chest. "I love you, sir." Louis whispered to Harry. "You and our little Johanna." Louis told Harry.

"And I love you, both of you." Harry whispered to his boy. 

Louis smiled widely and looked up at the older man. Harry has only told Louis that he loved him once, and that was while they were fucking.

 

 

Later that day, Louis was changing Johanna in her room. He smiled and kissed her cheek as she looked up at him, wide eyed. The little girl had come out completely healthy and perfect. Louis loved her.

“Daddy’s in the kitchen.” Louis mumbled to her. “And uncle Niall and Liam are in their room. We can hear them.” Louis told Johanna as he laughed when he heard Niall screaming out in pleasure. And this was them being quiet.

Louis changed the newborn girl and smiled as he walked out of the nursery and down to the kitchen where Harry was eating. Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek, sitting down on the floor next to him, Johanna in his arms.

“How’s Jo doing?” Harry asked as he looked down at the girl in Louis’s arms.

“She’s fine, sir.” Louis told Harry. “She likes being out of my tummy, in my arms.” Louis smiled as he looked down at his daughter.

Harry smiled and carefully pet Louis’s hair. “It’s odd seeing you in clothes while we are home.” Harry chuckled as he carefully tugged on Louis’s shirt.

Louis blushed as he nodded. Louis was in a pair of short shorts and a small tank top. “It is weird, sir.” Louis smiled as he slowly nuzzled his face into Harry’s leg.

“It is, my boy.” Harry laughed as he carefully ran his finger across Louis’s cheek.

Louis smiled even wider as he looked up at Harry again. “Sir, when will Niall and Liam have their baby?” He asked as he rubbed Johanna’s back.

“Um, I’m not sure, babe. Maybe soon. Liam was talking about taking Niall off of his pills.” Harry quietly told Louis.

Louis smiled at that and kissed Johanna’s head as she sneezed. Louis was happy that Niall would soon, hopefully, be getting pregnant. The blonde boy has lost so many babies within the past few years, he deserved to finally have a baby or two.

“I’m glad, sir. Um, I was wondering, when do you want to start for a second baby?” Louis asked, causing Harry to laugh.

“Later, yeah? I want a lot of children, but we aren’t going to start trying just yet, yeah? Maybe in a year or so?” Harry told Louis.

Louis just nodded and kissed Harry’s thigh. “Sounds good, sir.” He told Harry.

Louis wanted a large family. He wanted to have as many children as Harry would allow him to have. Louis wanted this house to be full of his children, and Niall’s as well. Louis knew that Niall and Liam wouldn’t be living with them forever, and that hurt a lot. Niall and Louis were like best friends now. These past few months were absolutely amazing with the blonde here.

 

 

“Louis!” Niall giggled as he ran over to Louis, sliding down beside him.

“Niall.” Liam stated, his voice warning Niall to not be so loud and run.

“Sorry, sir.” Niall whispered as he brought his finger over to Johanna’s hand, the little girl grasped it and looked over at Niall.

Liam just sighed and sat down beside Harry. “We are going to start in a few months, when Louis has healed up enough.” Liam whispered.

Niall heard him, though, and gasped in delight. “I’m going to have a baby!” Niall whispered to Louis, who just chuckled and nodded.

“That you are.” Louis whispered back.

Louis was happy for Niall. He was very happy for Niall. Niall loved babies and that was obvious. He tried getting Harry to let him hold Johanna the minute he was allowed to be in the room with them after Louis had her.

“Can I hold her?” Niall whispered. Louis bit his lip and looked up at Harry. Louis had to ask Harry before he could let Niall, Louis knew that. But Harry was talking and Louis didn’t want to interrupt him.

“Hang on.” Louis whispered.

 

After a bit of waiting, Niall was finally able to hold, and feed, Johanna. Niall seemed pretty happy about that.

“While Liam and Niall watch Johanna, why don’t we go to our room and you let me fuck that pretty little throat of yours.” Harry told Louis.

Louis blushed and nodded as he stood up, following Harry out to their room.

“Don’t drop my baby.” Harry told Niall as he looked back, giving Niall a warning glance.

Niall nodded and kissed Johanna’s head.

When Louis and Harry were in their room, Louis immediately dropped to his knees. He was still sore from giving birth a few hours ago, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to do his very, very best to please his daddy, his owner.

Harry smiled as he gave Louis’s head a short pet and sat down on the bed.

Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s pants and pulled the zipper down, Harry raised his hips up some so Louis could pull his pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

Louis brought his hands to Harry’s cock and slowly began to stroke Harry’s member. Louis pressed a kiss to the tip of Harry’s member before Harry forced all of himself in Louis’s mouth. Louis gasped around Harry’s member and tried to calm his breathing for the brief moment he was allowed to before Harry began to fuck his throat.

 

~`~

 

“Sleep, baby girl.” Louis whispered.

It was passed two in the morning and Louis was trying his hardest to get Johanna to go to sleep so he could get some sleep before he had to get up and help Niall make breakfast for the two men of the house.

“Please.” Louis whispered as he rocked the little girl in his arms. Being a parent was a lot harder than Louis had ever thought. Louis was tired. He hasn’t gotten much sleep. And he didn’t think that he would be getting any sleep any time soon.

Louis sighed as he kissed Johanna’s head again.

Louis brought Johanna over to the changing table again and checked to see if she needed changing, she didn’t. Louis sighed as he took her little onesie off and rubbed her back.

“Let’s try another bottle, yeah, baby girl?” Louis whispered as he slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle that he had already fixed for Johanna. Louis put on a pot of water and let it boil up, warming the bottle, before he put it up to Johanna’s lips. And again, she didn’t want the bottle.

“What is going on in here, Louis?” Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his face.

“She won’t stop crying, sir. I’m sorry for waking you up.” Louis told Harry as he tiredly looked up at Harry.

Harry sighed as he reached out for the crying baby and held her in his arms. Johanna’s crying slowly stopped and she looked up at Harry with wide eyes, looking at all of Harry’s tattoos on his chest.

“Thank you, sir.” Louis whispered as he looked down at Johanna.

Harry nodded and pulled Louis to his side. “It is no problem at all.” Harry whispered as he kissed Louis’s head. “She’s our baby girl.” Harry mumbled, kissing Louis’s head once more.

 

When Johanna was finally sleeping in Harry’s arms, Louis was sleeping at Harry’s side in their bed. It turns out that the little girl is just a daddy’s girl. Louis didn’t mind. He knew that there would be some times in his life when he needed his father and his mother, but sadly he couldn’t have them anymore. They didn’t want him and he wasn’t going to go and cry to them. He had his daddy and their baby girl and that is all that he will ever need.

 

 

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that this is the final chapter. There will be an epilogue coming soon. I hope that you like this book. I have another story started and I will try to update the Seatbelt Series and Jack Frost sometime before we all die. I love you all, please comment on what you think.
> 
> Vote, comment, subscribe, fan, bookmark, etc. :)


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of sad. Sorry. :/

 

 

 

When Johanna was four months old, and a few days, Niall came running into the kitchen with a pregnancy test in his hands.

“LOUIS!” Niall exclaimed.

Louis glared over at the loud blonde boy as he motioned to the sleeping four month old. “Shut up, Niall! Johanna is sleeping!” Louis whispered.

Niall blushed and mumbled an apology as he handed Louis the test. “I’m pregnant!” The blonde excitedly whispered. “I’m finally going to have a baby!” He told Louis.

Louis smiled at his friend and pulled Niall in for a hug. Louis was happy for Niall. Niall had lost so many babies and he was finally going to have his little boy or girl. Louis was glad that Niall was pregnant. Niall was so good with Johanna, and he was so in love with Louis’s stomach when Louis was pregnant. Louis couldn’t wait to see Niall pregnant and glowing.

 

That night, Louis and Niall made supper like they always did, this time they had a surprise desert to let the two men know about the baby that Niall was carrying.

Liam was so excited that his boy was pregnant. So very excited.

But their excitement didn’t last long. When Niall was around about five months pregnant, he and Liam were on their way to the doctor to see the gender of the baby. There was a horrible accident on the way, one that involved the pregnant lad and Liam.

Someone was drunk, in the middle of the day, and hit Liam’s car head on, on Niall’s side of the car. 

Niall barely made it out of the wreck, but his little baby didn’t.

That killed Niall.

Ever since that day, Niall straight up refused to have sex with anyone. He wouldn’t even kiss Liam anymore and he wouldn’t speak or eat or move from the room that was painted yellow for the baby that they had lost.

Louis didn’t know how Niall was feeling, not from experience or anything like that. But Louis knew how he felt when Johanna was first sick. Louis knew that the pain that Niall was going through was a thousand times more than what he has ever gone through.

This was the first baby that Niall was going to be able to keep, and he lost it.

Liam was going crazy. He began to work more and more. He wouldn’t come home for days at a time at times. Harry had told Louis that Liam was going to the cemetery were their little baby boy was laid to rest.

They haven’t named him yet. Liam didn’t want to and Niall just wasn’t there. Louis absolutely hated this.

 

“Harry.” Louis whispered, sitting next to Harry with their ten, almost eleven, month old in his lap.

“Yeah?” Harry whispered as he looked over at Louis.

“Are Niall and Liam ever going to be okay?” Louis asked.

Harry sighed and shrugged as he placed a kiss on Louis’s head. “I don’t know, babe. I don’t know.” Harry mumbled.

Harry didn’t know if Liam and Niall would ever be okay. Niall was so in love with the little baby that he had lost. And Liam was never home, like he didn’t want to see Niall or something. When Liam was home, Niall never slept in the same bed as him.

Louis hated seeing his friends like this.

 

About a week later, Liam finally came home. He looked horrible. Absolutely horrible.

Liam said nothing as he walked into the house. Louis sighed as he handed Harry the little jar of baby food for Johanna so Harry could feed her.

“NO!” Louis heard Niall yell.

Louis sighed as he sat in the chair next to Harry.

“I’m not getting out of this room!” Niall screamed, then something sounded like it was thrown against the wall and shattered.

“Yes you are!” Liam’s voice rang throughout the house.

“No!” Niall’s voice cried out, breaking as it did.

A door slammed shut, most likely the door to the nursery that Niall basically lived in.

A few moments later, Niall was being pushed into the kitchen and forced to sit down on the chair across from Louis.

Niall was so skinny, so small. You could see every single bone in his body. Louis feared that he was going to lose his best friend, and soon.

Liam went to the refrigerator and grabbed some crackers out of it before placing them and a bottle of water on the table in front of Niall.

“Eat.” Liam told Niall, giving Niall a look that told Niall that he had to do it.

Niall slowly picked up a cracker and took a small bite out of it before he began to cry all over again when he heard Johanna whine for more food.

“Eat.” Liam repeated as he sat next to Niall and pulled him into his arms. “Please eat.” He whispered, letting Niall cry into his shoulder.

This was the first time that Liam has shown any comfort to Niall and Niall really needed it. Niall blamed himself for losing his baby. He felt like it was his fault. If he didn’t want to have such a late appointment, then his baby would still be growing inside of him.

~`~

 

Thankfully, Niall was getting better. By the time Johanna was turning one, Niall was close to a normal weight. He was finally letting Liam kiss him and he didn’t stay in that room very much. Louis was the one who went in to make sure that everything was dusted and clean.

 

By the time that Johanna was two, Niall and Liam were making love again. That’s what they did now, all four of them. Niall couldn’t emotionally let Liam do what he used to and Liam couldn’t physically do it anymore.

Harry and Louis would do it every now and then, but not as often as they used to.

Niall was finally smiling when Johanna was two and a half. It was a real smile. Not one of the fake ones that he always put on.

 

When Johanna was three, Louis found out that he was pregnant again. He was terrified to tell Liam and Niall. He didn’t know how the two would act or react to the news.

But Liam and Niall had news of their own. Niall was pregnant as well. Niall was happy, but terrified at the same time. Niall didn’t know if he could handle having another baby, just to lose the baby again.

Louis and Niall were due basically on the same day, pretty close to the same day anyways.

The nursery that was going to be used for the first baby was never touched, but another room was getting fixed up for Niall’s baby.

And the room next to Johanna’s room was being fixed up for the baby that Louis was carrying.

 

 

~`~

 

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Louis asked Niall as they bundled up and made sure that everyone, including Johanna, were nice and warm. It was a cold day out today.

“Yeah.” Niall whispered. “I haven’t been there in three years.” Niall quietly told Louis.

Today, Niall was going to visit his son’s grave for the first time since the little boy was laid to rest. It was a hard day for all of them. Liam has been to the cemetery a lot the first few months after the baby’s death. No one else has really come here at all.

“Okay.” Louis whispered as he rubbed his five month belly.

Louis could tell that Niall was worried, nervous even. They all had flowers for the grave. And Niall had something to tell the baby.

 

~`~

 

“I’m sorry, baby boy.” Niall whispered as he placed the blue flowers on the grave.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t name you. Or come and visit you. I’m sorry, baby boy.” Niall whispered as he took a deep breath and sat down beside the grave.

“I’m pregnant again, you’re going to be a big brother.” He whispered as he brought his hand up to the grave and traced over the letters spelling ‘Payne’. There was a spot left above the name for the baby’s first and middle names.

“You’re going to have a baby sister.” Niall whispered. “A little sister.” Niall whispered, bringing his hand up to his eyes so he could wipe his tears away. “I love you so much.” Niall told the baby boy as Liam came to sit beside Niall.

“We all love you.” Liam told the baby. “Your mommy, me, your sister, your cousins, your uncles, grandparents. All of us.” Liam whispered to the grave as he pulled Niall close to his side.

“I almost went to see you.” Niall whispered. “I almost hurt myself so badly so I could be with you.” Niall told the grave as he rubbed the grave stone, then turning so he could bury his face in Liam’s chest.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander James.” Niall cried out as Liam held him in his arms, rubbing his back to try and comfort the crying pregnant boy.

 

After they all spoke to Alexander, they left the cemetery. Niall claimed that he felt much better than he ever has. And Louis was happy for him.

Niall seemed much better after he had went to speak with his son. This was the only baby of Niall’s that was in a grave, the only one who had the proper burial.

That didn’t stop Niall from talking to the other babies, though. He would talk to them, about them, everything.

 

~`~

 

Louis went into labor first. So he was rushed into the hospital to give birth to his little girl.

Liam, Niall, and Harry’s family were to watch Johanna while Louis was in labor, but that didn’t happen.

A few hours after Louis went into labor, Niall did. Niall’s water broke as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital and he was rushed to the delivery room, the one right next to Louis’s.

Both boys delivered healthy little girls and Liam and Harry could not have been any prouder of their boys.

 

 

~`~

 

 

Years later, four to be exact, so much has happened.

The two girls, Jamie Diane Payne and Anna Leigha Styles, were having their birthday parties together. They were basically twins.

Liam and Niall married earlier that year and they had three flower girls. Gemma had a young son who was the ring bearer.

Louis and Harry married before the two girls turned three. They had the same wedding party, basically. Except for ‘maid of honors’ and ‘best men’, obviously.

“We have something for the daddies.” Niall told the two birthday girls. Johanna giggled and ran up the stairs to get the daddies’ presents.

“Niall, its Anne and Jamie’s birthdays. You shouldn’t be getting us anything.” Liam told his husband, Harry humming in agreement.

Louis laughed and looked at his husband as they waited for the eldest daughter to come back into the room with the two small boxes that were hidden in her room.

“Fine, it’s a present for everyone.” Louis told Harry as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

When Johanna came back in the room again, she handed the two small boxes to Harry and Liam before squeezing herself in between Louis and Anna.

Harry and Liam both looked at the small boxes in confusion before opening them.

Inside of the little boxes were little pacifiers in them and ultrasound pictures at the very bottom of the boxes.

“We are pregnant again!” Niall exclaimed, smiling widely, as did Louis.

One was two months pregnant, close to three, the other wasn’t even two months pregnant just yet. They both hid it very well before the big reveal to keep it a secret.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue. I hope that you all like it. I kind of cried a bit while writing this.
> 
> Please tell me what you think and how you feel about this.
> 
> Tell me of any mistakes, please.
> 
> Please comment on how you feel and/or think about this chapter and the story as a whole.
> 
> I love you all. Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot to me. :)
> 
> I will start working on The Seatbelt Series and Left in Cheshire, and maybe Jack Frost, later on. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week.


	14. A/N

Does someone want to edit my stories? I don't feel like editing and I know that there are some mistakes in my stories. I would really appreciate it if someone was nice enough to edit them.

If you want to edit them, please contact me before hand and stuff.

I want my stories to have the basic grammar, spelling and punctuation editing done, but I also need things edited that I messed up on, like names or using the wrong pronouns and verbs and stuff like that.

And if someone could, I would really appreciate a co-writer. :) 

Please help me, someone. :) I love you all! <3


	15. IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.


	16. ebooks-tree.com

I have some bad news. Someone, somehow, has posted four of my books on a website called ebooks-tree.com

I had seen someone post about books being posted on that site today, so I thought that I would check it out, not actually thinking that someone would post my stories on there without my permission.

The four stories that are posted on ebooks-tree.com without my permission are: Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD, Jack Frost, Forever and Always (Larry), and Accidental Daddy. 

I have emailed the site and asked to have those four taken down. 

I would like to know who has done this. If you know who did this, or you did it, please tell me.

And if you have an account with ebooks-tree.com, please look up my AO3 username, plas95, and see if I am credited at all for my stories and if my author's notes are in the chapters.

Hopefully, those books will be taken down off of the site. 

And I would advise anyone to go to ebooks-tree.com and look up your AO3 username and your Wattpad username and see if your books are on there or not.


	17. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, subscribe, bookmark, etc. I love you all! Thank you. Tell me of any mistakes, please.


End file.
